Pirates
by windedlove
Summary: A brave, bold, and fearless captain. A spicy, defiant, gorgeous slave girl. Will they find love? And if they do, what will they do about the Code? Sorato, Takari, Kenlie, Michi
1. Buyings

Hello everybody! I'm back with another story! This is kinda like another story I read, but it is mine, and yea. Isn't it great? Lol. Well I hope you all enjoy it! Love's First Meaning will be getting chapter 8 soon, I promise! Lol thank you and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~  
  
No point in wishing, so plainly, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!  
  
~*~*~*~*~QUOTE~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Johnny Depp is THE sexiest man alive! Rawr." - Amber. Lol I LOVED Pirates of the Caribbean!!!!!!! Lol  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
"Hurry up men! The captain will be out soon and we're about to hit land!" Shouted the first mate. The first mate also happened to be the captain's best friend. "Lock those whores up, NOW!" he was in a pleasant mood today. They were about to land in the small pirate town of Lorluga and do some "shopping".  
  
"Whew-weeee!" a whistle sounds.  
  
"All right men! First mate, navigator, and two more will be comin' a-shore with me and we'll be back soon. I want this ship in top ship-shape because it's the best damn ship to ever sail the seven seas, am I right?!"  
  
The captain was answered with a crowd of agreed cheers and hollers.  
  
"Let's let ol' Lorluga hear the Avenger and her crew! We 'ought to have a welcome, eh?" first mate called out.  
  
Another cheer was heard throughout the crew.  
  
"We'll be back soon men. Take good care of my ship or else." The crew didn't have to be told twice; the captain would shoot you or worse, then make a poor man clean it up. Then, if you really had pissed him off when you were alive, he'd let the dogs eat what was left of you. (A/N: ew! Gross -_-)  
  
The captain took one last look at his beloved and stepped off into the town. The town in question was full of pirates, merchants, bums, and whores. Real whores. Not the ones on the Avenger, but real, dirty, mangy, lusty whores. The captain gave a look of disgust towards a whore that had started to bat her abnormally large eyelashes at him and turned to his friends. "Now, I left the Junior Navigator and the Doctor with my Brother to help run my ship while we're in town. My fine Navigator," he turned to a short red-haired boy, "take one of the cabin boys with you to fill her up with food and weapons in this town, and you, my first mate," he turned to a bushy-brown-haired best friend, "you will take the other and go pick out two new oar slaves. I'll go to my business. Be back at the ship no later than sunset. I don't want my crew roaming the streets of any town or city at dark. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Great. See ya'll in a bit."  
  
The first mate took the maroon haired cabin boy to the slave trade, and the redhead navigator took the blue-haired cabin boy to the weaponry, later to the food market. The captain turned around and squinted into the noon sun, his golden hair picking up in the wind. His sapphire eyes caught sight of the building he wanted and turned into the Boar Head Bar. A sigh escapes his lips as he takes a stool at the bar.  
  
A grubby, little bartender came over and snorted, "Whadda ya want?"  
  
"What yer famous for."  
  
"Sure." The man hands the captain a drink as he drops a few gold coins on the bar. He sits there peacefully drinking his ale. Although he is only a mere 21 years old, he is the scourge of the seven seas, a rough dog, a mean man, the best damn captain you or anyone's ever seen, and it's said he has a heart of stone. He scoffs at that last idea and finishes his drink.  
  
"Ah, the famous Captain, away from his ship and crew mates at last."  
  
The man turns around and comes face to face with three ugly, stupid looking men. The one in the middle has his gun raised to the captain's head, and the other two men have stupid grin/smirk things plastered on their faces. "The great Yamato Ishida, caught in a perdicament."  
  
"That's predicament."  
  
"Whatever. But, what yer gonna do ta get outta it, Ishida?"  
  
"It's CAPTAIN Ishida to you. Now look Barabus."  
  
"Blackbeard."  
  
"Whatever. As I was saying, I don't have time for this." Captain Blackbeard was one of Yamato's rival's a few years ago, and Yamato won a little bet. That didn't settle too well with Barabus, I mean, Blackbeard and so he's been after Yamato ever since. "I have some place important I need to be and you're standing between me and the way to get to that place."  
  
"Oh no. The horror. What yer gonna do bout it, eh?"  
  
"This," and he shot Blackbeard in the stomach. Blackbeard fell over and his two goons came after him, with daggers. Yamato yawned like he was bored and shot the two of them. They fell on top of Blackbeard's corpse.  
  
"Well, thanks for the drink," he said sarcastically and flipped a gold coin towards the bartender who just grunted in return. "So glad to get rid of what's-his-face. Now he won't bother me or use my lines anymore. On to my business then," and with that, he stepped out of the bar and towards a daft and crumbling building.  
  
The sign on it was so faded and dusty no one could read it. The inside of the place wasn't much different. Dusty and musty, not to mention dirty, and wreaked of 5-day-old drunks, our brave and fearless captain walked in. There were various groups of pirates around, all gathering around different groups of slaves being auctioned off. Across the room, he saw his best friend with another good friend looking at strong men to sit at the oar of his beloved ship. He smirked, then glanced towards the largest crowd, making by far, the largest noise. His curiosity got the better of him and he pushed his way through the crowd. He heard bets being placed and knew that this person, whoever it was, was someone special. All the bids were high, very high. The auctioneer, a tall sort of scraggly looking man, was looking like he was going to burst of glee. Never had bids been so high and keep going. The Captain of the Avenger pushed his way through another row of pirates, so he could see what was going on. When he got there, he did NOT expect to see what he did.  
  
A girl, about his age it seemed, was sitting on a chair, with chains around her. Where the chains were, her delicate skin was reddened, obviously from struggle or escape attempts. She was slightly dirty, but nothing a quick washing wouldn't cure. Her fiery red hair matched her spirit as she kicked out and spit at the men who got too close. But what fascinated Yamato most were her eyes. A deep, rich crimson that held all the defiance in the world. But Yamato could see through her mask, as he put one on all the time, that she was slightly scared. Yamato put a "mask" on a lot and didn't show the true him except when he was with his closest friends and alone. He could see behind her defiance, she was scared. She did a good job at hiding it though. As he looked around he noticed the drool out of almost everyman's mouth and the lust in their eyes. Yamato glanced back at the girl and noticed what she was wearing. He then couldn't blame the drool and lust the other men had. She was wearing nothing but two rags. One was like a halter-top, cut off just under her ribs to expose a well toned, slightly reddened stomach. The other, was a mini shorts type of thing that jut barely covered her there too. She had the most gorgeous body, with delicate curves. The clothes helped too, Yamato thought.  
  
"50,000!" he heard a man shout.  
  
"75,000!" Yamato shouted.  
  
"76!"  
  
"80!"  
  
"200,000!" Yamato concluded.  
  
As much as the auctioneer wanted more money, he knew who the captain was, and knew the other's had run out of money when he shouted, "SOLD!"  
  
Yamato smirked at the other men, who looked dumbfounded, handed the grubby man his little purse, and took the chain from the man. He led the girl outside, just as the sun was starting to set.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
Ok, ok. I'll continue.  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
He led her towards his ship, making sure she was extremely close to him and holding the chain tight. He did NOT want to lose this precious gem, that cost him so many of the golden ones. He led her onto the empty deck, into his quarters and locked the door.  
  
"Hello, I am Yamato Ishida. Please don't be afraid. The men on my ship will not rape you and you are on the safest ship a slave girl could be on. Welcome to the Avenger," he said as he undid the chains around her body. As he did so, his hands traveled along her soft, smooth skin and sent shivers up her spine. "As long as you are on my ship," he whispered in her ear with his hands around her waist, "no outside harm will come to you." His warm breath was tickling the girl's neck and sending shivers down her spine. She elbowed him in the stomach to make him let go and backed away as quickly from him as she could, unfortunately knocking over a table. Yamato got a look in his eyes, and quickly caught the girl before she fell. She gasped and looked into his eyes, "Now do you have a name?"  
  
"Sora," she whispered.  
  
"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
Sora smiled slightly as Yamato put her up, "What am I supposed to call you?"  
  
"Captain,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're all loaded up and ready to set sail!"  
  
"Thank you first mate! Give the order!"  
  
"All hands on deck! When we get out a few miles, unlock the whores! Hurry up now!"  
  
"Captain," he replied as he looked at her. She had a disgusted look on her face in the direction of the first mate's voice, and Yamato couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Ok," she said at last.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
"Who is it?" barked the Captain.  
  
"Just us Matt."  
  
"Come in."  
  
As soon as he said that, seven other men entered.  
  
"Everyone, this is Sora. She is the new girl on our ship and I want all of you to treat her with the respect the others have." A few whistles were heard and Sora just looked defiantly into each of their eyes. "I want NO harm to come to her," he received a few blank and curious stares, "because I paid a lot of money for her, and I will be pissed if that money was thrown away."  
  
"Yes captain," was heard through the men.  
  
"Sora, this is my First Mate, Taichi (Tai). This is my Navigator, Koushirmo (Izzy), and his apprentice, Iori (Cody). This is our doctor, Jyou (Joe). These two are cabin boys, like Cody, this is Daisuke (Davis) and Ken. And this is my younger brother Takeru, T.K."  
  
Sora gave a cold defiant glare at each of them in return to their lusty or approving looks.  
  
"Davis, take Sora to her new room."  
  
"YES SIR!" And with that, Davis led Sora out of the room. As they were walking out on deck, a few men whistled and called out to Sora.  
  
"Get back to work you dogs!" Tai shouted from the door of the captain's quarters. He was supposed to watch and make sure Sora got to the girls' quarters with no problems. Grumbles and complains are heard from the crew but they do as they're told.  
  
"Well here it is. Enjoy the rest of your life on the Avenger," and with that Davis unlocked the door, shoved her in, slammed the door, locked it, and went back to the captain's quarters.  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
Ok, that is all for this chapter. I will not continue until I have at least 5-6 reviews, because I want to know if this story should be continued. I'll post one more chapter later this week and if I don't have 10 reviews by then, I will just discontinue it. I had two friends read it and I told them the basic plot. They liked the plot, but one friend didn't like how this was going at all, and the other said it was great! So I would like to know YOUR opinions. Thank you very much! Till next time!  
  
3 windedlove 3 


	2. Singing

Ok, here's chapter two!  
  
~*~*~*~*~QUOTE~*~*~*~*~  
  
"'Ello Poppet." - Pirates of the Carribean!  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
flipstahhz - Yes Sorato's do rock! Lol thank you and I will continue!  
  
DiS_b_r1zA() - thank you for thinking its good! It means so much! Enjoy chp 2!  
  
Madmaxaz - thx so much! Welcome to fan fiction. You can write poetry for certain subjects too, not just stories. Thank you for reading! I'll try to put more of wut u guys like, but I don't know if any guy bashing will stop (love's first meaning) its all in good fun tho!  
  
Yama-sama - thank you very much! I will continue for now!  
  
Armitage - thank you! Yesh pirates are the coolest criminals! I love em so much! Here's chpter 2! Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WL: I hope you all enjoyed chapter one.  
  
Sora: Keep this story! Please!  
  
Yamato: Yea!  
  
Tai: I have power!  
  
Everyone but Tai and Davis: *sweatdrop*  
  
Davis: When do I get power?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone but Davis: *sweatdrop*  
  
Cody: WL does not own "My Immortal" by Evene..Even.evaneness.  
  
Yolei: Evanescence  
  
Cody: Thank you  
  
Yolei: No prob!  
  
Izzy: Windedlove does NOT own digimon either  
  
Joe: No matter how hard she tries  
  
WL: /in corner on knees whispering "Please?! Please?!"  
  
Digidestined: *sweardrop*  
  
WL: What about just the Digidestined?  
  
Yamato: As long as I'm with Sora!  
  
WL: DONE!!!!! I HATE Mimato anyways.  
  
Mimi: Matt, you can't do that.  
  
Yamato: But?! I'm with Sora!!  
  
Sora: We're together in the series, Yama.  
  
Yamato: Oh yea huh! Nope, you can't own digimon Windedlove  
  
WL: WAH! Stupid Digidestined . grumble, gripe, complain.  
  
Sora: WL would like to thank her reviewers and readers again for reading.  
  
Yamato: Enjoy!  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
Sora moaned and looked up only to find two other girls staring at her. She looked at them and they at her. Finally one of them spoke up.  
  
"Hello. You must be the new girl."  
  
"I guess," Sora said still trying to shake off being thrown down three stairs and onto a wood floor.  
  
"Hi! I'm Miyako Inoue! But you can call me Yolei," the girl smiled brightly. She had long, light, lavender hair that was pulled back in a dirty bandana. Her clothes were a simple rag that covered part of her arms (short sleeved) and went down slightly past her knees. Sora smiled at the friendly girl and looked up. There was a hand there to help her up. She took it and the owner said,  
  
"And I'm Mimi Takechiwa," she said happily, "Welcome to the Avenger," she finished dully.  
  
"You sound like you don't like it here," Sora started. The other two shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's better than some of the ships out there," Mimi said.  
  
"Like the ones with all those nasty men try to rape you as soon as you step onto the deck and-" Yolei was cut off by Mimi's elbow. They looked at Sora who was looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh, you came from one didn't you. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"It's alright Yolei. Every ship I've been on since I was 12, they-"  
  
"Hush, hush now. It's ok. You're on the Avenger now. No one will do that here. And I can pretty much guarantee that you will be on this ship until you die. Dry those eyes now. Don't want the crew to see you like this."  
  
As soon as Mimi said "the crew", Sora stiffened and dried her eyes. She had started to tear when she spoke of her past. It had been a long and painful one.  
  
"I'm ok now, really. I'm sorry, my name is Sora."  
  
"Do you have a last name Sora?"  
  
"I.don't.remember.it. It starts with a T, but that is all I can remember."  
  
"Oh," Mimi and Yolei mumbled in unison.  
  
"So, what do you guys do for fun on this crazy boat anyways?" Sora said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Yea Mimi, fun!"  
  
"Nothing really. We work and have our time to ourselves."  
  
"Ah pirates. Gotta love 'em. So predictable and they never change," Sora winked. The other two giggled but stopped suddenly when they heard footsteps outside. The door unlocked and T.K. stuck his head in.  
  
"Goodnight girls."  
  
"Good night T.K." They stayed up and got to know each other well until sleep claimed them.  
  
~**~The next morning~**~  
  
"Ladies, you are wanted at your posts. Sora, come with me."  
  
"Yes sir" all three said.  
  
"Bye Sora."  
  
"Bye Mimi, Bye Yolei. So what does ol' blondie and bushy want me to do for them?" Sounds of two other girls laughing could be heard as they headed towards their work areas.  
  
"Don't talk bad about the captain and the first mate."  
  
"I wasn't! All I said was something about their hair, geeze."  
  
Ken laughed, "Alright missy. But don't do it again, people on this ship don't take kindly to those who make fun of the captain. Come with me and stay close," Ken finished as he saw other men on board giving Sora looks of want, lust, and seduction.  
  
Sora just rolled her eyes and let Ken take her hand as he led her across the deck and down some stairs. KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
"Comin', I'm comin'," said a voice on the other side. An elderly, short, plump, little man, wiping his hands on a towel, soon opened the door.  
  
"This is the new girl. Captain wants her to make all of his meals and serve them to him in his quarters. NO exceptions." Ken told the cook.  
  
"Yes sir. Come with me girl," Ken shuts the door, "Now, my name is Joel. What's yours?" he asked with his back to her.  
  
"Sora."  
  
His eyes lit up and watered when Joel heard that. "Sora," he repeated.  
  
"Yes, my name is Sora. Now what am I supposed to do down here?" she asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"If your not happy down here, Kate, why don't you go work with the slobs up there?"  
  
"No, no. I'm sorry, it's just that I.wait, what did you just call me?"  
  
"Sora, I, I, I said Sora," he said nervously.  
  
"No, it sounded like Kimi, or Kate. Yes, that's it. Kate."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did. Why?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sora, it's just that-"  
  
"What? Did you know my mother?"  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"Yes, my mother's name was Kate."  
  
"Was it now.Well, 't was about 15 years ago I knew a Kate. She had a daughter, who, now, would be just about yer age. Say, er, how old ARE ya? If you don't mind me askin'."  
  
"21."  
  
"Your exactly that daughter's age. Well all right, sit down and get that look off yer face. About 15 years ago I worked on a different ship. A woman, who had your color hair, worked in the position you're about to start. She was about 25 or 30 or so. Her husband worked down in the oars and was the strongest man anyone had ever seen. He had the most extraordinary eyes, kinda like yers, and he was as kind and gentle as a lamb, but you touched his wife or daughter, oh boy. Watch out, lemme tell ya. That man would tear up anything and everything. Well, they were lucky enough to have stayed together as a family, but who wouldn't want them? I mean, a strong oarsman, a gorgeous serving woman and their beautiful and helpful daughter, who would grow into a beauty herself. So they came to the ship, the daughter was 4, and they worked for 2 years, and then everything went from bad to worse. The woman, Kate, had been raped for the past 6 months and the man, Dillon, just found out about it. (A/N: they are two of my great friends [Kimi's a good friend too], and I don't remember Sora's parents' real names so, meh? Would someone tell me their real names? Please and thank you!) He started to go crazy and wouldn't work, so they beat him and beat him until he did. It got worse and worse and Kate got raped everyday, then twice a day, then until she could take it anymore. She went from working in the ship's kitchen to the 'rape station', as some called it, and she was too weak to do anything. I missed her dearly; she was like a daughter to me. Her daughter, who had her flaming red hair and her father's extraordinary eyes, was like the grandchild I never had. She was always so happy and cheerful. Until her mom was raped profusely. She always tried to have a smile on her face, but was sad and cried when she was alone. Finally, her mom couldn't take it anymore and.she. well when she did and her husband found out, Dillon had a talk with his daughter and he did it too. Our ship was attacked only 2 weeks later and my 'grandchild' and I were separated."  
  
"Their last words," Sora mumbled.  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
Flashback  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
"Sora, honey. Look at me. Be strong. Be strong for your father and take care of him for me please? Don't ever let anyone do to you what they did to me. Promise me Sora. Promise!"  
  
"I promise mommy, I promise!"  
  
"I love you honey, don't forget that."  
  
"I love you too mommy, and I won't. I promise!"  
  
~**~A few weeks later~**~  
  
"Sora, I love you"  
  
"I love you too daddy"  
  
"This isn't your fault, but promise me you won't ever let any of the pirates see you cry. Don't let anyone see you cry, except your best and closest friends. Promise me."  
  
"I promise daddy"  
  
"Now go, I love you so much."  
  
"Yes daddy, I love you too."  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
End Flashback  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Papa?" Sora said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sora? Oh my Sora!"  
  
"Papa!" Joel took the girl in his arms and the cried and rejoiced at being together again. Sora stopped crying and was suddenly laughing. "Remember that time that I snuck into the kitchen and was holding all the tools you needed captive?"  
  
"And you wouldn't give them back until you got a piggy-back ride!" They laughed some more, and heard some sobbing. Joel headed towards the sobbing, making a move for Sora to stay put.  
  
"AH-HA!"  
  
"Please Joel, it's just us!"  
  
"Mimi?! Yolei?!"  
  
"Oh Sora, we're SO sorry!" They cried and ran to hug the stunned girl.  
  
"It's ok, really it is."  
  
"What are you two doing down here?"  
  
"It's about lunch time, Joel."  
  
"Humph, so it is. Best get to work then eh?"  
  
"Joel, remember that song that I would always sing? After my parents."  
  
"Yes child, the song I heard you sing for two weeks. When I first heard it I cried, but then I wanted you to stop. You wouldn't because you were in some sort of trance. Do you still have the locket?"  
  
"Yes, Papa," Sora answered as she pulled out a small gold heart and put it back in her shirt.  
  
"You need more clothes child."  
  
"I'm fine, Papa. Really."  
  
"Do you have a good voice, Sora?"  
  
"Of course, Yolei! She has a great voice."  
  
"Sora? Would you please sing that one song? If it's ok?"  
  
"Sure Meems," Mimi smiled. She liked the new name Sora gave her.  
  
"Just be careful child, you don't want none of the crew to 'ear ya. They'll want you to sing to 'em all the time. And if someone tells the captain."  
  
"I'll tell them I'm not a bird or their bird, and I will NOT sing for them. No matter what."  
  
"Sing it then," Yolei insisted.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears  
  
But if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just to real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
With your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound to the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just to real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just to real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me"  
  
"Wow that is so beautiful."  
  
"Yea," Yolei agreed.  
  
"More so than when she was a child," Joel added.  
  
"The captain would love to hear this," came a sly, new voice.  
  
"You will not take her! Now show yourself then get out of my kitchen!"  
  
"Now, now Joel. It's just me, your good ol' First Mate."  
  
Sora shot him death glares as he smirked at her. He finally broke their staring contest and turned to Joel. They started having a conversation and Sora looked at Yolei. She had a pure look of terror on her face, at the thought of what they would do to Sora now. Sora then looked at Mimi, who was staring at Tai. She knew something was going on with her, but she couldn't figure it out. But just when she was about to ask her, Tai grabbed her arm and started tugging her towards the door. *Mental Note: ask Mimi tonight what that was all about*  
  
"Don't touch me," Sora spat and pulled her arm away from Tai. Tai then smacked Sora across her face, which Sora returned to him. He looked utterly shocked then,  
  
"I want lunch made by and delivered by YOU. Stay in my quarters until I return," he said to Mimi, then picked Sora up over his shoulder and carried her out of the kitchen. She was kicking at him the whole time, but she didn't have shoes, so she started hitting him instead. Her little shorts thing had risen up a little in the back and Tai put a towel on her legs where the rag ended to stop the stares from the crew. Complaints were heard as the crew went back to work. Tai finally reached the captain's quarters and knocked, then turned around to tell someone to get back to work. Unfortunately, T.K. opened the door and was met by a very disgruntled and pissed looking Sora. Ken came running up from the kitchen and handed Tai Matt's food then ran back to the kitchen. T.K. couldn't help but laugh at the girl's discomfort then cleared his throat. Tai turned around and stepped through the door.  
  
"'Scuse me," and he left. The towel that was covering Sora's legs slipped onto the floor and Matt was left staring.  
  
"Here's your food Matt," he said as he put it down.  
  
"K," was all Matt could say.  
  
"And," he said putting Sora down, "this little beauty, hey where'd you think you were going eh?!" He asked as he grabbed Sora around the waist and threw her in a nearby chair, "Anyways, she sings. It's so beautiful. The most beautiful thing I ever heard."  
  
"In that case I think u had too much to drink, because I NEVER sang and you're an ass."  
  
SMACK! "Don't you dare talk to me like that and are you calling me a liar?!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Bitch. Now anyways Matt, she can sing. It was heavenly. Sing NOW!"  
  
"I'm not a bird or their bird, and I will NOT sing for them. No matter what."  
  
"Yes you said that before you sang. Now SING!"  
  
Sora just sat there with her legs and arms crossed looking defiantly at Tai.  
  
"SING!"  
  
"Tai. I'll take it from here."  
  
"Fine," he sent a death glare at Sora, which she returned, "I have to be someplace anyways."  
  
"Wow. So, you sing?" Yamato asked as he put his dinner in his mouth.  
  
"No," she said flat and plain.  
  
"Oh," Sora got up to leave, "Sit."  
  
She kept on walking. Yamato put down his sandwich, got up, and put his hands around her bare, slim waist. He pressed her up against him and his warm breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. Again. "You're not going anywhere just yet," he whispered with his husky voice in her ear. She had shivers run down her spine again. He sniffed her neck and took in her scent. *Heavenly* he thought. *Wait, what am I thinking?! I can't think like this, well maybe. If our plan goes through, I would have enough money to free her and quit pirating. But who knows? NO! What am I thinking?!?!?!?! Holy shit, she's still in my arms, play it cool Ishida* "So you sing?" he asked, still using his husky voice.  
  
"N, no," Sora stuttered. *Why is he acting like this? And why do I keep blushing like this? No guy has ever had this affect on me! Shivers and blushing, what next?* Yamato turned her around to face him and they looked in each other's eyes. *Oh, that. Getting lost in his gorgeous cerulean eyes*  
  
"Wow, I've never seen you without defiance in your eyes," Yamato whispered.  
  
Sora blushed and whispered, "Let me go."  
  
"Not until I hear you sing."  
  
"La."  
  
Yamato chuckled as he put one hand on her back and the other under her knees. He picked her up and carried her to his chair where he sat with Sora on his lap.  
  
~**~Nightfall~**~  
  
A beautiful brunette girl stood sighing at the ocean. Everyone else had gone to their rooms, except for Sora who was in the captain's quarters. She had been in there all day and was not allowed out yet.  
  
"What are you still doing up?"  
  
"*Gasp* T.K., you startled me. I couldn't sleep. What about you?"  
  
"Me neither. So Kari."  
  
"T.K.." T.K. walks up behind Kari and puts his arms around her and holds her to him. He lightly kisses her neck. "T.K., what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't' know Kari, but we can't keep meeting in secret."  
  
"I know," Kari sighed, "besides your brother, mine would kill you."  
  
"I know, but I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
Ok, that is chpter 2. im kinda getting into this story, and mite keep it after all. Tell me what you think! Thx!!!!!!  
  
3 windedlove 3 


	3. Past and Passions I

Well, *sighs*. I guess I'll put out ONE more chapter of this "experiment".  
  
~*~*~*~*~REVIEWERS~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Queen1 (ch 1) - thank you very much for reading my story! Yes this is like another story from fanfiction.net, but I am having my own twists and turns. Also the story I'm taking this off of is not on this site anymore and got only to about chapter 5 or 6. I loved that story and was saddened to know it was not there anymore, so this is my own version. The beginning is similar, but the rest will be my story. I hope the next chapter will go away from the original, if not this chapter. Thank you very much! The way Sora is being treated might change very soon. I haven't gotten to the crew's behaviors yet, sorry. I will in this (or next [ch 3 or 4]) chapter though! Thanks again!  
  
Anime Queen1 (ch 2) - I did not go through all of it yet with her parents. Thank you for bringing that up though. I will put it into either this chapter or the next one though. Sora's going to have a heart to heart chat with someone(s) soon! Thank you for reading!  
  
Madmaxaz - I am sorry you aren't into digimon, and yes, I have spelling errors. Thank you for pointing that out. Lol. I'll change my rating, just in case, to PG-13. But, better safe than sorry! Thank you for thinking it's good! ^_^ I am flattered thank you! Evanescence rox! Lol, I will talk to you as soon as I possibly can, I promise.  
  
Kay141 - thank you! I will try to keep it up!  
  
DiS_b_r1zA - yes I updated! ^_^ I'm glad your happy about that! Yes the song was My Immortal. Thank you! Evanescence rox! Lol. Joel is Sora's grandfather FIGURE only. I will go into explanation of how he got the name "Papa" when I talk about Sora's parents. It's ok, no need to be sorry. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa - thank you! I know, poor Sora. Just don't hate me after what is still to come. thanks for reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~QUOTE~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BUT WHY'S THE RUM GONE?!?!?!" - Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
(Pirates of the Caribbean! Love it! I'm trying to keep with "pirate-ish" quotes. When I run out, I'll go to others.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~STUFFS~*~*~*~*~  
  
Avenger - most feared ship that ever set sail with the most gruesome pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Arg. Yamato's father left it to him when he was a young lad.  
  
Joel - 62 years old, Sora's "Papa", Avenger's Cook.  
  
Sora - 21 years old, Newest Slave Girl on the Avenger.  
  
Mimi - 20 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 5 years.  
  
Yolei - 19 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 4 years.  
  
Kari - Tai's little sister, 18 years old, passenger on the Avenger for 5.5 years.  
  
Yamato - 21 years old, Captain of the Avenger.  
  
Taichi - 21 years old, First Mate of the Avenger, Yamato's best friend, been on the Avenger as long as the captain.  
  
Izzy - 20 years old, most skilled Navigator, Navigator of the Avenger for 4 years.  
  
Joe - 22 years old, most skilled doctor, Doctor of the Avenger for 3.5 years.  
  
T.K. - 18 years old, Yamato's younger brother, cabin boy.  
  
Davis - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.  
  
Ken - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.  
  
Cody - 16 years old, cabin boy, Junior Navigator, been with the Avenger as long as Izzy.  
  
In this chapter, I hope to go through their pasts and then some of the present. I hope this clears any questions. If not, go ahead and ask! I will answer! Thank you!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This story's first few chapters are very similar to Silver Horizon's PIRATES, so I hope that answers those questions, but like I said to Anime Queen1, it will spin off away from there in this chapter and the next, then will be windedlove's PIRATES. I am sorry if anyone does not like that, but Silver Horizon was an awesome writer, and she never finished her story. (I assume S.H. was a SHE) I wanted to know what happened and in my head (while waiting for the next chapter) I would imagine what would happen next. So this is what my imagination came up with starting with this chapter. Thank you very much and I'm sorry if I offended anyone. It was unintentional. Thank you for reading! Please continue to read on! This is also why I was experimenting, in case people took offense to it. By chapter 3 or 4, tell me if you all want me to continue. If not, I will take the story off of Fan Fiction. Thank you again!  
  
-------------------~*~-------------------  
  
A young boy around the age of 10 was sitting at a table. He opened a locket and looked at a picture of his mother and father. His little brother had one exactly like it. They were in the shape of a circle, and had their initials on it. The boy sat alone in his room. His room was dark with one candle lit. He laid his head on the small, circular, oak table in his room. The sounds of footsteps echoed through the large, empty, dark house as someone came bounding up the stairs. Soon the person running came through the door, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"We're alone." He simply said.  
  
The first boy looked up at the younger boy. The 7 year old didn't quite know how to take the shock, but the 10 year old simply took the letter from him and held it up to the light. It read:  
  
Dear sons,  
  
I know that your mother passed away 7 years ago. I know you know that too. Well now, I must leave you. I do not wish to, but it is someone up there's doing. I love you both very much and want you to know that now. To my youngest I leave my house and estate and everything in it. I hope that he will have a good time living in it. To my eldest, I leave my beloved ship and my fortune. Don't let anyone touch either of it; make me that promise son. Promise me. I love you both and I wish I could've stayed and watched you both grow up. I didn't plan for this to happen, just like your mother didn't either. Good luck boys, and good-bye.  
  
Love from your father,  
  
Malcolm  
  
"Do they not love us?"  
  
"T.K., no. They both loved us. They just died, that is all."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, not much I guess. Tomorrow I'll-"  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
The boys look at each other. Yamato stuffs the letter into his pocket, grabs T.K.'s hand and they rush to the stairs together. They can see Charles go for the door, and they can see the door, but no one from the door can see them. As Charles opens the door,  
  
BANG!  
  
He is shot dead.  
  
"Search da place! I know it be here somewhere!!!!"  
  
"Run!" Yamato whispers to a scared looking T.K.  
  
They run and run until they get to the secret door they discovered a few years ago. They open it just as the pirates come rushing down the hall.  
  
"I see some un!"  
  
"T.K., take this and go! Run to the blacksmith's! I'll meet you there! Go!"  
  
T.K. takes off running through the passage as Yamato closes the door and hides behind a curtain.  
  
"I swore I saw some un come down 'ere!"  
  
"Search da rest of da house! NOW!"  
  
As they turn away, Yamato runs for the door and sneaks out. As he reaches the village, he finds it in ruin. The pirates had rampaged and ransacked the whole place. Buildings were burning, people were running, children were crying, mothers and women were screaming. (A/N: think like the beginning of Pirates of the Caribbean, and if you haven't seen it, it's utter chaos.) Yamato looks around and sees T.K. being picked up by a strange woman.  
  
"Yamato!!! Yamato! Yamato!"  
  
Then all was black.  
  
"Yamato!" *whisper*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Ughrnt."  
  
"What he say?"  
  
"YAMATO!"  
  
"AH! I'm up, I'm up!" The captain shouts as he falls out of bed, "TAI!" He yells at a snickering first mate, a laughing Navigator, and a giggling Doctor. Yamato struggles a little bit to get the sheet off of him, but it is in vain. "Alil' help here Tai?!" Yamato snaps as his hand shoots up.  
  
"Sorry man, but it's funny," Tai comments.  
  
"Whatever. I'm hungry."  
  
"Be right back, SIR," he emphasized the sir part; mocking his best friend in such a way that only he could, and still get away with it. Izzy and Joe leave the room, now that the captain is awake. As Tai exits the room, sent off by Yamato's grumbling, he turns right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
BAM!  
  
Four gasps are heard.  
  
"Wake up now!"  
  
"We're awake, bushy. Don't get your garters all in a twist." Some giggling was heard.  
  
Tai kicks the door open to reveal four, beautiful, snickering girls.  
  
"Way to go Tai, you certainly know how to handle the ladies."  
  
"Shut up Ken. Davis, T.K. You too. Now, I need to - Kari?"  
  
"Hello, I came to tell them what they were doing today."  
  
"If the captain keeps catching you in here, he and the crew will think you all are friends."  
  
"The HORROR!" someone says dramatically, followed by more giggles.  
  
"Drama Queens get to make the captain breakfast. NOW!"  
  
"Humph. Too late on the twisting then, eh?"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm-a-goin'! Geeze, next thing ya know his dainty little panty hose," she says as she 'dances' in a 'prissy' way, "is all ripped and he-"  
  
Sora's voice is cut off when she walked down the stairs, to the kitchen. More laughter is heard.  
  
"Mimi, I want my breakfast served in 10 minutes in my chamber. Yolei, you and Mimi will serve the crew in that time. Kari, go back to your room. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
"Alright big brother."  
  
"That is more like it. I'm glad you all haven't turned out like SHE has," and with that, he turned around, stormed out, and walked to his chamber.  
  
"I'll take you to your room, Kari."  
  
"Thank you T.K."  
  
"Let's go, Yolei."  
  
The two remaining girls went down to the kitchen, put their aprons on, found Sora already gone, and went to serve the crew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Grab my shirt for me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"My hat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"My socks, my shoes?"  
  
"No. No."  
  
"My jacket?"  
  
"No."  
  
"My food?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, I won't get dressed, and I'll have to walk all the way to my table," he takes four steps and sits down. He is in nothing but pants and is showing off a well-toned body. Sora is trying VERY hard not to stare. Yamato, however, is shameless, as he looks her up and down.  
  
"Feed me."  
  
"I am disinclined to acquiesce your request," she says sternly.  
  
"No, eh?"  
  
"Well you weren't understanding two letters, so how about a long phrase?" The 21-year-old smirked.  
  
"Well then," he too smirked, "I guess we'll just have to see about that then, eh?" He said as he got up and walked around behind her. Suddenly he threw his strong arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "We'll just see then, won't we?"  
  
His warm breath tickled Sora's neck and sent shivers down her spine. Yamato's hands started to move across her bare stomach, his husky voice whispering in her ear.  
  
"You know, I always knew Lorluga was worth my while, but never did I dream that it would be so.rewarding."  
  
That sent more shivers down her spine, as he turned her around to face him. His strong arms were wrapped around her slim waist as he hugged her tighter and closer to his warm, bare body. *I like her soft, smooth, skin on mine. Woa where'd that come from? What am I doing? I can't do this, but yet, it feels so right. Damn rule* He reached his right arm out and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Do me a favor?"  
  
Sora glared at him and wrapped her arms around his strong, wide frame, and put his shirt on him. One arm unwrapped from her delicate waist and went through its sleeve, then came back to Sora's back. The other arm did the same.  
  
"Button?"  
  
"I am disinclined to acquiesce your request," she whispered softly into his ear. This time, it was his turn to shiver, but ever so slightly. As they lean in for a kiss, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
"Sora is needed in the kitchen!"  
  
"Coming!" she yelled, shaking herself free of the captain's warm arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later that night~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think we should? What if the captain finds out?"  
  
"I love you, and I want this. I am sure and ready."  
  
"But you know the rules. No love on this ship."  
  
"I know, but still, please."  
  
"What about our brothers?"  
  
"T.K. they are all asleep by now, nothing bad will happen. Please."  
  
T.K. looked into Kari's chocolate eyes and gave in. "You know, I wanted it too, but I needed to make sure you were ok with it."  
  
"Riiiiiight... T.K. I've loved you since I first saw you."  
  
"Same Kari."  
  
"Well, then. What are we waiting for?" She asked him as she pulled off his shirt.  
  
"Nothing," he whispers into her ear as he slowly unbuttons her blouse.  
  
(A/N: ok ok, I know it's PG - 13, but I am stopping it here. Basically T.K. and Kari have sex. Now the interesting part.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Around 3 in the AM~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Moaning*  
  
"T.K."  
  
"Kari."  
  
They whisper into each other's ears. They are exhausted from their *ahem* 'work' and look into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too T.K."  
  
As he pulls Kari into a deep kiss, a creak is unheard by the lovers.  
  
*GASP!* "What the hell?!"  
  
"Tai?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
meh, short yes, but I wanted to update the IMPORTANT NOTICE so yea. review plz?! Thx. Um chapter 4 will have more character backgrounds. So yea. plz review and thx! The end sounded rushed, but it was so I am sorry. ^_^  
  
3 windedlove 3  
  
P.S. I AM DISCONTINUING THIS FIC UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE! PLEASE REVIEW! MY FIC NEEDS TO KNOW!  
  
(It's a SORATO! [yea! ^_^], Takari, Michi, and Ken/Yolei.) 


	4. Past and Passions II

OK, I don't care anymore. I will keep this fic up and running, unless told otherwise. Thank you! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~REVIEWERS~*~*~*~*~  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa - OK OK! I won't discontinue but plz don't yell at me! Lol hee hee. Yesh busted.. or are they?... hmm read on to find out! Yet another thing that will be revealed... THE RULE! Maybe not in this chapter, but soon...  
  
Kat - aw ur fav?! Aw! *blushes deeply* aw you are too much, here is chp 4!  
  
Kay141 - aw thx! U love my fic? Aw! *blushes* I changed the rating for a jux in caser... lol here is number 4!  
  
kail_meg - I am glad you think it's getting good! ^_^ thanks!  
  
Gloomy - I guess I won't be discontinuing this fic... lol thank you very much!  
  
kail_meg - (chapter 1) yes those two are VERY hot... lol I thought so anyways. An elf-pirate and captain jack sparrow! Lol mmmm  
  
Inconnu - aw thx! U updated! Yea! I loved that movie and yes that is a good line, it shall be my quote... lol. your so sweet!  
  
Savoan Locc - lol you always make me laugh. I am currently making anther fic and it will be a Koumi, kk? So I will have Joumi, Michi, and Koumi. Yes that is right... ANOTHER FIC! lol  
  
Sammie - lol well thank you, I will continue!  
  
stranger55 - I am sorry I didn't update sooner, but thank you for thinking it is gr8! ^_^  
  
Yama-sama - aw thank you! *blushes* wow, the same level as pirates of the Caribbean?!!?!? Wow! *blushes deeper* ~_~ aw thanks! ^_^ *glows*  
  
Digifriends - I am glad you like this story! ^_^ I hope you update yours soon too! Here is the next chapter!  
  
AQ - Ok, I don't think I will take it off... lol here is the next chapter!  
  
My reviewers are so sweet! You all make me blush! I feel so loved! Thank you! Keep reviewing. By a majority rules vote, this fic will stay on fanfiction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~STUFFS~*~*~*~*~  
  
Avenger - most feared ship that ever set sail with the most gruesome pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Arg. Yamato's father left it to him when he was a young lad.  
  
Joel - 62 years old, Sora's "Papa", Avenger's Cook.  
  
Sora - 21 years old, Newest Slave Girl on the Avenger.  
  
Mimi - 20 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 5 years.  
  
Yolei - 19 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 4 years.  
  
Kari - Tai's little sister, 18 years old, passenger on the Avenger for 5.5 years.  
  
Yamato - 21 years old, Captain of the Avenger.  
  
Taichi - 21 years old, First Mate of the Avenger, Yamato's best friend, been on the Avenger as long as the captain.  
  
Izzy - 20 years old, most skilled Navigator, Navigator of the Avenger for 4 years.  
  
Joe - 22 years old, most skilled doctor, Doctor of the Avenger for 3.5 years.  
  
T.K. - 18 years old, Yamato's younger brother, cabin boy been on the Avenger for .  
  
Davis - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.  
  
Ken - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.  
  
Cody - 16 years old, cabin boy, Junior Navigator, been with the Avenger as long as Izzy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora: windedlove  
  
Yama: does  
  
Tai: NOT  
  
Mimi: own  
  
Izzy: Digimon.  
  
Joe: Not  
  
T.K.: now  
  
Kari: or  
  
Yolei: ever.  
  
Ken: Onto  
  
Davis: the  
  
Cody: FIC!  
  
-------------------------RECAP-------------------------  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Tai?!"  
  
-------------------------~*~-------------------------  
  
"Takeru Ishida, you have some explaining to do."  
  
"Tai, please,"  
  
"Shut it Kari. T.K.? Well?"  
  
*Deep breath* "Well, Tai, you see...erm...it's like..."  
  
"WELL?!?"  
  
"I love your sister and she loves me. We have ever since we clapped eyes on each other. I'm sorry if you or my brother has a problem with that."  
  
"Oh," Tai looked slightly taken aback, "Look, um, oh."  
  
"Please brother, you won't...?"  
  
"Your secret's safe with me. Can I tell you two something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"No telling anyone or our deal is broken, understood? Good, ok, well you see, about 5 years ago, when we got new slave girls. I-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~In the slave girls' room~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hell hole."  
  
"Made for three."  
  
Sora rolls her eyes at her two companions. They have kept at it for the longest time and frankly, Sora found it amusing. Part of her said 'Shuttup! This is HEAVEN compared to what I've lived in and been through!' but only a small part. The majority was glad she had friends.  
  
They were sitting in their *ahem* 'hell hole' after a long day's work and were telling each other what happened.  
  
"So, Sora... where did you come from?"  
  
"Oh, um..."  
  
"Let's tell you where we came from first. My full name is Mimi Topanga Takechiwa, but everyone calls me Mimi. I was born in a town that was raided when I was about 15 years old. The town was called... what was it now? Oh yes! Avery was it. Well I was orphaned at the age of 3 so I was just living as a seamstress's apprentice for a while, but out of nowhere this ship attacked us! They raped a lot of women and killed many people. It was very scary, but my seamstress hid me and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up the next morning I found her raped and dead. I couldn't bear it, so I ran outside only to run into a group of slave traders who had followed the ship. They took me out to the market where I was sold about 2 weeks later to Captain Ishida. I've been here ever since."  
  
"My full name is Miyako Kim Inoue. I am 19 years old and my story is similar to Mimi's. I was also 15 when my town of Abbavation was invaded. Yes I know, weird name but still. Like I was traded about 3 days after I went onto the market so yea, to Captain Ishida of course. But I wasn't an orphan. I was separated from my parents at age 13 when the first attack came; they took my dad as an oarsman and my mom as what I am now. I only know that they are being treated mush worse."  
  
"Wow, well I guess you heard my story. My parents and I were on a ship, the Black Wind. You know that they killed themselves. The Black Wind was the second ship I had ever been on. My mom's story, let's see. Well after she told me to take care of my father for her and that she loved me, we all found her, hung by her own chain the next morning. My father, a few weeks later, was found strangled by his own chain, and his head cracked open from his oar. The ship before that I was two years old when I was captured. I don't remember the name of the city or the ship, but it was my first. Anyways, two years later the Black Wind raided the ship and took my family captive. Then another 2 and a half years and it was attacked by the Granted. I can only assume that Joel was put on another ship, but he said that he came to the Avenger 6 years ago when they first started the whole thing. But yea, after 6 months, I turned 7 and was captured by another ship. The Flufferz. Yea I know, stupid for a pirate ship, but I was there for four years. Rapists is all they was. But after I turned 11, the scourge of the seas himself killed and sank the Flufferz. The Fearo took all the slaves and servant girls for their ship. The only time we actually ran into the Avenger was 2 months after I had been on board. The captain had taken me under his wing and he kept me by his side. He was 20 when I turned 12. But as soon as I turned 14, he raped me. He had kept me to himself and no one else was allowed to. Oh sure, others tried, but he shot their balls off, or worse. I thought about doing that to him myself, but never had a gun. Well anyways, once I was 19 and a half, the Fearo was attacked and I was thrown into sea. The attacking ship, Riverbale, picked me up. I was with them until 2 weeks before blondie picked me up. A storm came and broke the ship, poorly made it was. Oh well, I'm here now? I guess that is about it. I've been raped ever since my third ship, so I kinda broke my promise to my mom, and I have yet to break my dad's so... yea."  
  
"Wow," two voices say in unison.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
"What do you want!" Sora yelled.  
  
The door opens and reveals the first mate.  
  
"You make me come look for you? Where is the captain's dinner?"  
  
"Oh get it yourself."  
  
"Bitch, you make the meals for the captain!"  
  
"Oh. I make the meals, the captain gives the orders, and you make your hair bushy. Ok, I got it now."  
  
"Why I oughtta-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~30 minutes later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora is found once again in Yamato's arms. This time, she is feeding him, not quietly either.  
  
"You are a big, strong captain so why don't you feed yourself?"  
  
"'I am disinclined to acquiesce your request.'"  
  
"Grumble, gripe, complain."  
  
After a few more minutes of 'feeding' the captain, Sora got up and walked across the room. Yamato silently followed her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Sora gasped.  
  
"What about dessert?" he whispered in his husky voice.  
  
Sora uncertainly turned around to face him and say something to him, but instantaneously got lost in his eyes. They got lost in each other's eyes for a while, and then they were interrupted by a bang. Yamato shook it off quicker than Sora did and when she turned around, he leaned towards her. He kissed her neck, surprising both her and himself; but when he breathed in her scent he just made his attack more powerful. She tried to push him away, but it didn't have any effect. Instead, he picked her up and put her on his bed. He then lay on top of her and continued his barrage. She pulled his head back a little bit to look into his eyes. *They are so beautiful* she thought. *They show something right now though, and I have not ever seen it. When a man looks at me, it is pure lust, but now I can't even begin to describe it, it's like-* and she was cut off in mid thought by his lips on hers. They had slowly been leaning towards each other, but Sora was too lost in thought. At first, the kiss was small and timid, and Yamato didn't know what Sora was thinking. Then, Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and they deepened the kiss. His tongue played on her lips, begging for entry, and she gave in. It grew so much in passion, that neither wanted to pull away, but each thought their lungs would burst.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Kari's room~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai spent the whole day with Kari and T.K. in Kari's room. They were talking about things and becoming ever closer, which was hard to do. But now they have NO secrets from each other. They have told each other everything and Tai told them his 'problem'. With the help of T.K. and Kari, Tai's 'problem' might be solved a lot quicker than it ever would it have been.  
  
"Ok boys, I'll go ask Sora and Yolei. Bye!"  
  
-------------------------~*~-------------------------  
  
What is this 'problem'? What do the other girls have to do with it? What is happening with Sora and Yama?! AH! Sry short chapter, but my friend Kim's mom died on the 28th of January, and exactly a week later, the 4th of February, my friend Kimi's brother died. Long stories both, but Kim's mom died at 10am and Kimi's brother at 11:30am. So there are many coincidences lately and I'm slightly upset, so here is this chapter. I will try to update Love's First Meaning and Pirates again soon, and post my new story "Wonderland" soon. Ttyl byez! 


	5. Planning Schemes and Sharing Dreams

Sorry, It's been awhile. I am at a writer's block for Love's First Meaning. I know what I want to happen, now I just have to set it up, ya know? I was also hoping for more reviews on Wonderland as well, but ya can't win 'em all? Well, Here is Pirates Chapter 5!  
  
P.S. I GETS KINDA DETAILED IN ROMANCE AT THE END! I WARN YOU NOW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~REVIEWERS~*~*~*~*~  
  
Black Rose J - It's ok if you did miss it, I am not keeping score... lol. Thank you very much! ^_^ You need to update soon! Please?!  
  
Inconnu - Thank you! My friends seem to be much better, and thanx for the reviews on wonderland! It's not that great, but I am working on chapter 3 of it presently. I hope you continue to read my stories! And I hope you update soon! I love Ishida High! ^_^  
  
Yama-sama - aw thank you! You're too sweet! Lol. My friends are doing much better now that at least a month and a half has passed. I bet you might be right in some of your bettings... (if that made any sense... lol)  
  
Savoan Locc - lol yes I know, a Joumi. It was requested so I did. Wonderland will have Koumi couplings, but I am planning a story with only Koumi!  
  
AQ - shhh! Don't give away my secret! Lol hee hee. It's not just you, read on to find out more! Lol... I am glad you like my story! ^_^  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa - oops, I did? Well I should actually proof read my chapter more eh? I was talking about Tai when I said bushy. If I said the captain, I am sorry for the confusion, it was Tai. I went and fixed it. I'm glad you like Pirates!  
  
claire1308 - thank you! I love pirates, lol. I'm glad you like my story! ^_^  
  
kail_meg - lol yes Sora did call him Blondie, hee hee. More SORATONESS in this chapter! I think... lol  
  
alien-angel38 - repetition is good! Especially if it's compliments! Lol, yea Sorato is the best! I like Takari, and I am not too picky about Mimi. I have one pure Koumi in the making for Savoan Locc, one Koumi, one Joumi, and one Michi. So... yes? Lol. I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Lisa Oceans Potter - AW! Thank you! You're awesome! I hope you update your fics soon too! I'm glad you're enjoying Pirates a little bit, lol.  
  
Kat - you're too sweet! Don't die! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Kat - I SAID DON'T DIE! Plz? I'll lose a reader and the world will lose a kewl person! No dieing! Only reviewing! I mean... :whistles innocently: lol  
  
Kat - I REITERATE! DON'T DIE! Please? I'm updating, I'm updating! I'm SO glad you like my story this much! =^_^=  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! You are all awesome! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~QUOTE~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You must wait for the opportune moment," Jack Sparrow. I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~STUFFS~*~*~*~*~  
  
Avenger - most feared ship that ever set sail with the most gruesome pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Arg. Yamato's father left it to him when he was a young lad.  
  
Joel - 62 years old, Sora's "Papa", Avenger's Cook.  
  
Sora - 21 years old, Newest Slave Girl on the Avenger.  
  
Mimi - 20 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 5 years.  
  
Yolei - 19 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 4 years.  
  
Kari - Tai's little sister, 18 years old, passenger on the Avenger for 5.5 years.  
  
Yamato - 21 years old, Captain of the Avenger.  
  
Taichi - 21 years old, First Mate of the Avenger, Yamato's best friend, been on the Avenger as long as the captain.  
  
Izzy - 20 years old, most skilled Navigator, Navigator of the Avenger for 4 years.  
  
Joe - 22 years old, most skilled doctor, Doctor of the Avenger for 3.5 years.  
  
T.K. - 18 years old, Yamato's younger brother, cabin boy been on the Avenger as long as the captain has.  
  
Davis - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.  
  
Ken - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.  
  
Cody - 16 years old, cabin boy, Junior Navigator, been with the Avenger as long as Izzy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~DISCLAIMER~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora: windedlove  
  
Yama: does  
  
Tai: NOT  
  
Mimi: own  
  
Izzy: Digimon.  
  
Joe: or  
  
T.K.: Pirates  
  
Kari: of the  
  
Yolei: Caribbean.  
  
Ken: Onto  
  
Davis: the  
  
Cody: FIC!  
  
-------------------------RECAP-------------------------  
  
Then, Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and they deepened the kiss. His tongue played on her lips, begging for entry, and she gave in. It grew so much in passion, that neither wanted to pull away, but each thought their lungs would burst.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Kari's room~*~*~*~*~  
  
With the help of T.K. and Kari, Tai's 'problem' might be solved a lot quicker than it ever would it have been.  
  
"Ok boys, I'll go ask Sora and Yolei. Bye!"  
  
-------------------------~*~-------------------------  
  
Kari went running across the deck to the slave girls' quarters. Men were staring at her, but T.K. and Tai were watching her and the crew went back to late night work. She knocked gently on the door in a secret pattern. It burst open with happy giggles from the inside.  
  
"Mimi! Yolei!"  
  
"KARI!"  
  
"Hey! Um, Mimi? Can I borrow Yolei for a minute?"  
  
"Yea sure!"  
  
"Has anyone seen Sora?"  
  
"I think she's still feeding the captain."  
  
"Oh, I'll just get her later then. Hee hee." And with that, Kari led Yolei to her room to talk. Tai and T.K. each went back to their rooms as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Captain's room~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slight moaning was escaping from the lips of a certain red-haired girl and blonde-haired boy. They realize that they have been at this for quite a while, and that either the crew, or their friends might be looking for them. Then, after about 26 minutes, Sora opens her eyes wide, looks around, bends her knee and it hits his *ahem* hard, punches his face when he pulled back, threw him off the bed, jumped up and ran out of the room, only to bump into Kari and Yolei.  
  
"Hey Sora!"  
  
"I have got to go!"  
  
"NO! You're coming with us."  
  
"Well let's go then!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~Kari's room~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AW! He is such a SOFTIE!"  
  
"You two can't say a word."  
  
"We won't, promise!"  
  
"Will you help me then?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Sora, you've been quiet. What do want to do?"  
  
Sora smirked, "So, bushy's got a soft side eh? Oh, hell. I'll help, but I am NOT doing this for HIM. It's only for Mimi because she's such a sweetheart. Understood?"  
  
"YES MA'AM!" Yolei and Kari said in unison.  
  
"Good, let's keep it that way," Sora said. The three girls all burst out into a fit of giggles afterwards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Captain's room~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, you're screwed."  
  
"Thanks Ishida, rub it in."  
  
"Hey bro, be nice. It's tough being in love on this ship."  
  
"Especially when it involves my little sister..." growled Tai.  
  
"Hey now. It's cute that Takeru is in L-O-V-E..."  
  
"Shut up Matt."  
  
"Hey Tai's in L-O-V-E too..."  
  
"Shut up Matt."  
  
"You two sound way to alike. Must happen when you fall in love, huh?"  
  
"What about you and Sora? Huh?"  
  
*Sora and me? I've never thought that it could be* "What about me and Sora?" *Maybe it could be, it did feel amazing to kiss her, but no. It can't be, can it?*  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Shut up you two."  
  
"You're sounding like us. Has the fierce captain Ishida, scourge of the 7 seas, gone soft in love? Oh by the way, your shirt is a little ruffled..."  
  
"His baby brother and first mate sure have."  
  
"What about the CAPTAIN of the Avenger, eh?"  
  
"This captain actually follows the rules of his ship, unlike his crew apparently. I heard you two last night T.K. Do NOT deny it."  
  
*Oh shit* "Well, you see..."  
  
"Just shut up. Don't let it happen again."  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
"Perfect, c'mon in!"  
  
As the captain gave the order, the other 5 trusted crewmates stepped in.  
  
"Good, now I can tell you what I've been meaning to tell you. We have a new mission. The southern island of Isla del Muerto has been calling my name ever since my first sailing away from home, when we took her for a test ride. Almost 4 years later we got the Avenger perfect for sea. Anyways, I took that sorry son of a bitch's map away from him when we encountered the Fearo 10 years ago. I've been doing my research, and I am ready."  
  
"You do realize that Isla del Muerto means 'Island of the Dead' right?"  
  
"Ah my little Spanish speaking friend, yes I do. That is one thing I found out in my research. Yes well there were some other less fortunate pirates who tried to get the gold of del Muerto, but in my studies, I found that it could only be entered every 228 years. I knew that if I wanted to get to del Muerto, I would have to wait it out, and now, I have found the opportune moment."  
  
"Captain, you have of course read the stories?"  
  
"Stories?" everyone asks in unison.  
  
"Yea, I told young master Cody about them in his training."  
  
"Yes, my true Navigator, I have read the stories."  
  
"I heard in stories, that no man has ever come back alive!"  
  
"Well Davis, where do you suppose the stories come from, eh?"  
  
"Oh, yea huh?"  
  
Yamato rolls his eyes. "Here's what we're gonna do. We start heading south, to the town of Southwort. We will restock everything there again, since it's been 2 months since we left Lorluga. We will need back up sails, food, weapons, water, everything. Be prepared for ALL weather conditions, tell the crew we're heading south, we have to hurry. It will take us three and a half months to get down there, and our opportune moment is exactly 109 days from now, the 29th of March. We MUST arrive at the spot on July 16th, close to noon. We will miss our chance otherwise, savvy?"  
  
"Aye-aye captain!"  
  
"Perfect. Izzy, Cody, go set a course South-Southeast 32 degrees. Joe, Davis, go take stock on our medical supplies, extra parts, weapons, and anything that we ever need. T.K., take Kari and inventory our food, see what we need. Work with Joel, he'll help. Tai, go inform the crew that we're heading south. We need all hands on deck. I will be out in a minute."  
  
"What can I do sir?"  
  
"Ken, I want you to go get the slave girls, bring them here, then join Joe and Davis."  
  
"Aye-aye!"  
  
Everyone but the captain left the room. He sat there, looking at the map, lost in thought about a certain redhead and what he feels for her. *is it the love for the perfect angel? Or is it lust for the goddess I crave? I don't know. Is it either? Damn Tai and T.K., they had to ask me questions and make me think. I would take out the punishment on T.K., but he's my brother, and she's my best friend's sister. I can't do that*  
  
A soft knocking brought the captain out of his thoughts, "Come in!"  
  
The three slave girls walked in, two of them giggling slightly. The pink haired girl looked slightly annoyed with the other two. She had just taken a bath, and was waiting for the explanation of what the girls talked about with Kari. It wasn't coming until that night.  
  
"Hello ladies."  
  
The two younger girls looked slightly shocked by the niceness of the captain, but could not bring himself to look at the eldest. He explained a slight plan to the girls about what was happening and what they would do.  
  
"At the small town of Southwort, we will take you to get some clothes and supplies for your room. You may leave now, except you."  
  
Yolei and Mimi left the room to go talk excitedly about what the captain just said, leaving Sora in the captain's path once again.  
  
"Sora, why did you do that? Why did you succumb to me, only to do such a horrible thing?"  
  
"I didn't want to," she replied with such venom that the captain looked shocked, "I figured something would happen. You're a man, men think with their dicks, and not with common sense. Whatever pleases those things, pleases man, and they will stop at nothing to get it!"  
  
Yamato could tell she was hurting, so he got up, walked behind her, and leaned against the wall opposite of her.  
  
"You don't trust men do you?"  
  
"I hate them."  
  
"So you're lesbian."  
  
She smirked, "No, but I will not give in to some man who thinks he can get any woman he wants," and she looked straight at him.  
  
He points to himself, "Who? Me? I don't think that. All I know is that whores seem to be attracted to me, I don't know why though..."  
  
*GOD DAMN! Look in the mirror then! Woa where did that come from? Get a grip girl! Do not let him take over you*  
  
"You were hurt by a man you cared deeply for, weren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was hurt too. A girl I liked very much betrayed me. We made love and it was the best thing I had ever done."  
  
"There ya go, men and their -"  
  
"but, it turned out she was engaged to some rich man from another city. She left the next morning after making wedding plans with me. I was 16 at the time, and promised never to love again."  
  
"Sounds familiar, but I have lived on ships my whole life, so it happened with a cabin boy. Turned out he was just lookin' for something to brag about, fucking bastard. Oh well, ship was raided and he was killed, so meh? I have never fallen for a pirate again," she hissed.  
  
Yamato walked over to her and put his hands on either side of her, resting on the desk. She was trapped. He leaned into her body, and said, "So, we are more alike than different?"  
  
"No, you are a 'captain', I am a slave girl. It's not like it would work anyway so-"  
  
"Why not?" He backed away, still keeping his hands on the desk trapping her. He looked her body up and down. She had just bathed and smelled of something sweet. It immediately became his favorite scent. Her tanned body gave off a nice glow, and her 'clothes' still covered her curves, but only just. It left almost nothing to imagination. He saw her shift, then moved his hands. He got up off the desk, turned around, walked to his bed, and asked, "Why not? We are not so different, our ranks our slightly different, but so?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. If anyone found out that a slave girl, who hasn't been freed and a captain are together, the penalty is death, by the code."  
  
With his back still to her, he started to unbutton his shirt. He took it off and turned around. Sora tried so hard not to stare, but his perfectly tanned, perfect body was calling to her. He could see it in her eyes that she was trying to fight the urge to take him, but he would soon fix that. He went over, locked the doors, and turned back to face her.  
  
Her breath was picking up slowly as he walked towards her. She started to back away from him, to resist what she wanted so badly. She kept backing away, until she hit a wall. He walked slowly until he was two feet away. He then attacked her by placing his right hand between her slightly spread legs, and reaching up to her back. He placed the other hand on the middle of her back, and picked her up with ease.  
  
"Why do you fight what you want? Why must you fight what you need?"  
  
"Please Yama, no," she said. He ignored her small plea and raised his right arm so that she slid to him. Her breasts were in his face as he snuggled to them. She tried pushing away, only to find herself face to face with the captain. Her wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her against the wall. She could feel the slight bulge in his pants as he pushed her against the wall repeatedly. That was it for Sora.  
  
She grabbed his face, pushed his lips against hers, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Yamato was nearly knocked back on the floor from surprise and the power she put into the kiss. He walked her over to the bed and started to take off her little top. She let him take it off, as they pulled away from the kiss. She looked at him seductively and that sealed it for Yamato. He started kissing her everywhere and she pulls off his pants. He pulls off her skirt, and then they stop. They look at each other, search each other's eyes, and pause. When they stopped, something happened. Sora no longer felt like this was just another man with another bed, but something more. Something she never wanted to stop, something that she wanted forever. Yamato felt like this was the thing he was waiting for all his life, as he looked her naked body over and over. They smiled, and nodded, and life was good.  
  
(A/N: wow, I'm sorry if that was too detailed, or not enough but I am going to stop there. They have sex)  
  
~*~*~*~*~1 WEEK LATER~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Southwort!"  
  
"Let's go men! Bring her to dock! Come on!"  
  
The three slave girls were all in their room with Kari. Kari and Sora knew things that only one of the girls knew. Tai's plan was soon merged with Ken's plan, and they have been sneakily working together to complete their plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that is all for now. I think this was a crummy chapter, but whatever. Tell me what you think! ^_^  
  
3 windedlove 3 


	6. Arrivals

NOTE: I'm changing a few things so bear with me. Also it's been almost a year! Ah! I'm sorry you guys!

QUOTE

"No one! He's no one, distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch."–Captain Jack Sparrow

As you notice, I respond to every REVIEW not just REVIEWER. Thanks you guys!

Inconnu – I'm so glad that I can always count on you! I'm loving your stories…wow you have completed two and started a third while I haven't updated in almost a year! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

J.I. – I'M UPDATING! Please don't hurt me…I hope you enjoy what happens next

Yama-sama – WOW THANKS! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner…

Savoan Locc – You're the best! I missed your reviews and thanks for hating all around…"I don't discriminate…I hate everyone." You're awesome! Hope you enjoy!

RW Grimm – No review is weird, just appreciated! Thank you for reading my fic at 1:13am!

Starlight - Thank you! I will be focusing more on other relationships soon…or at least in upcoming chapters…including Michi…wink

Curtis Zidane Ziraa – Ok, so maybe I broke the rules…I didn't update soon  I'm sorry…but here it is!

Dark White Wolf – I'm glad you liked it! Hee hee…here's a new twist on things…

Paula Takenouchi – OMG THAT WAS THE BEST! You've so made my day! I wasn't boring, but I was detailed! Thank you! blushes

Black Rose J – I love how you said I continue much faster than you and it's been a year. I would do something like that…get a really wonderful compliment then prove that I'm not worthy . Please do update your story soon!

Kat – Thank you so much! "Slamming" eh? Wow, thank you!

AQ – hee hee, yes it's a lot like pirates of the Caribbean. You'll see more similarities in this chapter.

Starlight - Here ya go!

Moguera – as for the switching tenses thing, yes guilty, obviously. Er, I think I did it here too, but my real writing I haven't. I just wanted to get this chapter out. I'll be more concerned with technique the more frequently I write. I do hope you read and review. I always look forward to them.

Moguera – Thank you! I had forgotten about that!

Starlight - I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for months! here's the next installment!

Wandering Rain – WOW! You really think so? blushes

Wandering Rain – thank you so much! I'm trying to make Sora this strong willed woman, I don't know if it's working or not…Takari is so cute!

Wandering Rain – rivalry is good yes, young love is too! Lol thank you so much! I like your ways of thinking!

Wandering Rain – disobeying rules is fun! I mean wrong, er…caught guilty lol don't go ruin the surprise for everyone else! Lol you are a smart one though! Yes that is Tai's problem…hee hee

Wandering Rain – it rox? Thank you so much! I'll keep on truckin!

My Name Is R.C. – Sorry, I would've updated sooner but some trusty spork was preventing me from typing and thinking wink I'm sorry I've made you wait for so long!

please – thank you so much! Here's the next chapter!

theladyknight – thank you for reviewing!

theladyknight – wow, you really thought so? Thanks!

theladyknight – awesome! Hee hee, yes sora must dress yama! Mwhahahahaha! As weird as that just sounded…O.o

theladyknight – thank you again!

theladyknight – not so much sorato in this chapter but, thank you again! you're awesome!

Cherryblossum Sky – thank you for thinking it was brilliant! blushes

Dark Magician and Holy Mage – thank you! Johnny depp is awesome!

STUFFS

Avenger - most feared ship that ever set sail with the most gruesome pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Arg. Yamato's father left it to him when he was a young lad.

Joel - 62 years old, Sora's "Papa", Avenger's Cook for as long as it's been in business—6 years.

Sora - 21 years old, Newest Slave Girl on the Avenger.

Mimi - 20 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 5 years.

Yolei - 19 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 4 years.

Kari - Tai's little sister, 18 years old, passenger on the Avenger for 5.5 years.

Yamato - 21 years old, Captain of the Avenger.

Taichi - 21 years old, First Mate of the Avenger, Yamato's best friend, been on the Avenger as long as the captain.

Izzy - 20 years old, most skilled Navigator, Navigator of the Avenger for 4 years.

Joe - 22 years old, most skilled doctor, Doctor of the Avenger for 3.5 years.

T.K. - 18 years old, Yamato's younger brother, cabin boy been on the Avenger as long as the captain has.

Davis - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Ken - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Cody - 16 years old, cabin boy, Junior Navigator, been with the Avenger as long as Izzy.

DISCLAIMER

Sora: windedlove

Yama: does

Tai: NOT

Mimi: own

Izzy: Digimon

Joe: or

T.K.: Pirates

Kari: of the

Yolei: Caribbean.

Ken: Onto

Davis: the

Cody: FIC!

RECAP

"Southwort!"

"Let's go men! Bring her to dock! Come on!"

The three slave girls were all in their room with Kari. Kari and Sora knew things that only one of the girls knew. Tai's plan was soon merged with Ken's plan, and they have been sneakily working together to complete their plans.

STORY

(A/N: ok here is where things get changed up…)

Yamato walked over to her and put his hands on either side of her, resting on the desk. She was trapped. He leaned into her body, and said, "So, we are more alike than different?"

"No, you are a 'captain', I am a slave girl. It's not like it would work anyway so-"

"Why not?" He backed away, still keeping his hands on the desk trapping her. He looked her body up and down. She had just bathed and smelled of something sweet. It immediately became his favorite scent. Her tanned body gave off a nice glow, and her 'clothes' still covered her curves, but only just. It left almost nothing to imagination. He saw her shift, then moved his hands. He got up off the desk, turned around, walked to his bed, and asked, "Why not? We are not so different, our ranks our slightly different, but so?"

5 minutes later

"Stop staring at me like that, _captain_." Sora spat (A/N: hee hee, TWIST TIME! Everything after "but so?" in the other chapter, Yamato day dreamed…I'm evil I know!)

The captain broke from his thoughts of taking the woman in front of him as his own only to find he had the goofiest grin on his face. Not to mention the drool hanging out of his mouth, as he looked her up and down.

"Oh, er sorry. I, er-"

"Was thinking with your dick again?" Sora added helpfully with a smirk on her gracing her delicate features.

Yamato turned slightly pink as he looked away from the goddess in front of him.

"No…"

"Right…if you don't mind, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Captain."

"Here's a bed right here." Yamato whispered slyly.

Sora rolled her eyes and turned to leave when she felt two strong arms wrap around her slim waist. She gasped as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"You don't have to go anywhere." He said in a husky voice.

"You're right." Yamato blinked, stunned, "I don't have to. But I'm going to." She smirked again. She unwrapped the captain's arms from her waist and walked out of the door to her quarters leaving a stunned captain.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Southwort!"

"Let's go men! Bring her to dock! Come on!"

The three slave girls were all in their room with Kari. Plans had been formed that only Kari and Sora knew all of. Both Mimi and Yolei were only informed of one plan. Speaking of plans…Tai's plan was soon merged with Ken's, and they have been sneakily working together to complete them.

"Yea, 10 years ago the captain first set sail with this ship. It had been damaged from a raid when his father was still alive, but the year after they found out their dad was murdered, Yamato spent day and night getting it repaired. He wanted to get out of that town as fast as he could. His first task before he could leave, however, was to find his brother."

"Wow"

Flashback

"T.K.!" A ten-year-old blonde woke only to find the sun glaring in his eyes. The smell of burning wood and flesh was present and lingered in his nose. What happened? Then he remembered. He saw his little brother get picked up by some strange woman. He spent that whole day searching for his brother, but no luck.

It was getting dark when the young boy sat on the ground. He hung his head in his hands and started to cry.

"I really am alone," he whispered recalling what his brother had said the day before. "What happened? Why? Why does misfortune strike me?"

As he was asking himself these sad questions, a piece of paper blew by and stuck to his leg. He looked at it and read it. It was the letter from his father!

"Takeru! I'm coming!" He shouted as he got up and ran in the direction the paper came from.

He ran and ran and ran until he finally came to a blacksmith. He took a breath and went inside. No one was there however and as soon as he turned to leave, a snore caught him off guard. There was the old smithy, bottle in hand, snoring fast asleep. Yamato rolled his eyes, heaved a sigh and left the building.

"Guess there's only one thing to do now." He headed for the docks.

End Flashback

"Wait. You're trying to tell us, Kari, that the captain 'ran and ran and ran' to a blacksmith? How'd that happen?"

"I-er-don't know? Sorry Meems."

The other two girls had picked up on the new nickname that Sora had given Mimi. Mimi enjoyed it very much.

"Shush Meems, and let her tell the story! This is wonderful to learn about our captain's past."

"Yea, wonderful." Sarcasm dripped from the redhead.

"What?"

"You all are too cheery. Besides Kari, how did you find this out?"

"Well Sor, his brother told me."

"Takeru?"

"Yea," Kari replied with a light blush on her cheeks. Sora just sat back and smirked at the 18-year-old.

"C'mon Sor, no way can you say you're not interested."

"Uh yea Yolei, I can."

"Whatever."

"Shut up Meems. Besides, Kari has a story to tell."

"Well, I think I should save the rest for later. We could be here a while, remember? It's stock up day."

"You suck."

"Love ya too chicas!"

The girls all sit back and giggle.

Meanwhile, the captain is in his quarters, dreaming…

DREAM SEQUENCE

So what's this damn thing called? Oh, the Avenger. NICE! It's gonna be this totally awesome ship and I get to have it all on my own. Probably the best damn ship out on the seven-WHAT THE!

The ten-year-old stopped short in his tracks when he saw his inheritance.

"It's a piece of crap!"

Indeed it was. The paint was peeling and the wood was rotting. It needed a huge makeover, and badly too. The boy we know as Yamato walked over to a conveniently located shop marked "Ship Repair" and waited in line. When the five guys in front of him were done, he impatiently walked up to the middle-aged balding man.

"Well 'ello li'l sir. What can I do for ye?"

"Yea, you see that over there, the Avenger? I want it in top ship shape! NOW!"

"Well now young lad, wait jus' a minute! First you have to prove your ownership o' that there ship."

"Here," as he shoved the letter in the man's face.

"Ah. Second, do ye' 'ave any money kid?"

"Stop calling me kid! And as soon as I find my brother, I'll have your damn money."

"Sure ting. When you fin' him, let meh know. NEXT!"

"Now wait. I want this damn ship repaired and I'll pay AFTER the changes have been made ONLY IF I'm satisfied. Understood?"

"Sure, a'righ'! Geeze, don't ge' all huffy on meh now! We'll start tomorreh, k?"

"Good! Thank you sir!"

"Kids tese days." The old man sighed as the young boy ran away.

ONE YEAR LATER

A blonde boy sat outside of the blacksmith shop. He stared at it, transfixed by it. He didn't know why he kept coming back here every day, but he did. Today would be the day he went down to the docks. He went there almost as often as he went to the blacksmith. There were only two things left in the world he cared about, and he only knew where one was. He still hadn't found his brother. He should be eight by now the eleven-year-old thought as tears welled up in his eyes. He sighed and wiped them away and stood up. Just then, a raggedy looking pirate—or so Yamato thought—ran into the smithy's shop.

"AH!"

Yamato, without thinking ran in. That was the first time he'd been in there since a year before. He didn't expect to find what he did. He saw a smaller version of himself grabbing swords for a guy who looked about his age. The boy about his age had chocolate brown hair that stood up on ends.

"Do you think this wise boys? Crossing blades with a pirate?" The 'pirate' warned the two boys.

Yamato crossed the threshold and ran to where the other two boys were. He picked up a sword and stood ready next to the two of them.

"Oh dear god, what's with children these days? Not very appreciative of their elders."

"Big words for such an ugly piece of filth!"

"Hey! You little blonde brat! I'll get you!"

"No you won't!" Shouted the older blonde.

The brown-haired boy in the middle two-stepped towards the pirate and slashed at him. The fight was on!

Each in turn, the three boys fought side-by-side, slashing and dashing towards the pirate! Clanging was heard all throughout the shop as each of the boys took swipes at the man. The pirate, however, is taller than all three of the boys and reaches over their head and pours sand on them! Taking a break to wipe off their faces, the four fighters stopped.

"Not bad boys, you know what you're doing, but how's your footwork?"

He sidestepped to the left, them to their right, making an entire half circle.

"Toodles!" he said as he turned around towards the window. As he turned, he was met with a swift kick in the shins. He looked down and saw the little blonde boy giggling, and run around his hopping form.

"Why you little"

"Uh, uh, uh! Language around the little one. You should be ashamed! What would you're mother think?" asked the brown haired boy.

"Mommy…" the pirate sobbed.

SMASH! The pirate falls to the ground just as officials come running in.

"Thank you Smithy. You have aided in the capture of a dangerous criminal."

"Just doing my civic duty sir," the drunkard spat out. The three boys just roll their eyes. (A/N: couldn't resist you guys! Sorry, I'm bad I know…)

As the pirate is dragged away, the smithy goes back to his chair and falls back to sleep in a drunken stupor.

"Wow, you're an amazing fighter!" the chocolate haired boy admired.

"My brother always was! Matt!"

"T.K.! I've missed you so much!"

The boys go into a family hug. "I'd like you to meet someone, Matt."

"Thought you'd forget about me for a minute there."

"Laughter This is Taichi."

"Call me Tai."

"He's been watching me for the past year. He's really cool and a lot like you!"

"Well then, I guess I should get to know you then, huh?"

3 HOURS LATER

"Hate to stop this little tea party, but we've got to go somewhere. We'll be back to talk to you Tai, but after that, I don't know how long we're staying."

"What do you mean?"

"Well"

"You got the Avenger in ship shape!"

"Yea, T.K. I did. But since dad left you the house and estate, I need you to sell them for some money."

"What about dad's fortune?"

"There is still plenty of that, don't worry, but I'm not leaving my little brother behind, and I'm not coming back here."

"Um, I'm sorry if this seems rude in any way, but you two are the only friends I have. I've worked in this damn blacksmith hut since I was four. I'm now 11. I was wondering, if it's not too much to ask, could I come with you? If you ever need a smithy, I'll do it! I make everything here. The old fat man in the corner just drinks and has sex. I do all the work in here. I'll come on board not wanting pay or anything, but to help you with anything you need! Also, so I don't lose any friends."

"Tai, what about those two boys that come around sometimes?"

"They only came for you, T.K. If you left, they wouldn't come anymore, and you know them better than I do."

"Brother, please can we take him?"

"You say your family was murdered? What about the sister you spoke so rarely of?"

"I don't know what happened to her, I just hope she's still alive and safe."

"Welp Tai, I don't see why"

BAM! The door slammed open.

"Dude that was so cool! How'd old fart face do it?"

"Daisuke! Be nice! And do you really think he did it? It had to have been old T.K. and Tai!"

"Davis! Ken! These are the two big brother!"

"Wow, Davis looks like a mini version of Tai."

"Tai's my hero!"

"How old are you boys and what do you have to offer?"

"We're both eight—T.K.'s age—and I speak Spanish fluently. I'm learning others as well. Oh, and my name's Ken. Ken Ichijouchi."

"I'm good at everything! And my name is Daisuke Motomiya! Call me Davis!"

"Well, he thinks he's good at everything. He's a really good listener and does whatever you tell him to. At least for me he does." Tai mumbles in thought, "Either way, both of them are very loyal and as I have come to find within the past year, very useful."

"Alright, alright. They can come along. Besides, the best damn ship's gonna have to have a crew right?"

A cheer goes up from the other four boys, "But wait. What about you're families?"

"Both of our parents were killed in an explosion 5 years ago. Ken's older brother Sam was run over by a carriage a couple of years back, and I haven't seen my sister in 4 years. We're all by our lonesome."

"Fine. Come with me then."

ONE WEEK LATER

"Ahoy crew of the Avenger! This is the first sailing of this fine ship with her new crew! We're gonna take her out a little bit and come back before nightfall, just to test her out! Here we go!"

As the sun starts to set and the Avenger is a mile from port, a ship comes into sight.

"Hey there, captain?"

"Yea, first mate?"

"I love these positions! Anyways, erm, what's that?"

"Another ship! Why can't I be first mate?"

"Thank you Davis, for your help in pointing out the obvious. That is why you can't be first mate."

"Are we going to get a real crew any time soon?"

"Ken, I would, but who to get? More kids?"

"Yea!"

"No T.K. I feel bad enough about taking you four."

"Adults then."

"Ken, think logically. This is all I have left of my family, other than my brother. I love these two things more than you'll ever know. I won't let anything happen to either of them. If we allow adults on the ship, do you really think I could stay captain? What adult wants to take orders from an eleven-year-old, even worse, two eleven-year-olds and three eight-year-olds? No, we won't become sea bound for a little while. That way we can gather supplies and knowledge about the seas and ships."

"I worked in a shipyard from the time I was three until now."

"Davis, why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Sorry Matt, but you didn't ask? I told you I could do everything, because you asked what we had to offer, not where we worked."

Yamato sat rubbing his temples and sighed, "Working in a shipyard falls under the 'what you have to offer' category."

All five boys laughed as the other ship neared them.

"It's the Fearo!" shouted Tai.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

"Alright you scurvy dogs! Get up and ready to make port!" The first mate walked across the deck and to a very strong door. He knocked three times.

"What!"

"Don't take a tone with me, you redhead whore! Stay in there you three and don't make a sound! Got it?"

"Yes dear brother, we've got it."

"Kari! UGH! Why must you torment me?"

Giggles are heard from the room.

Hey all! What's up? Can you believe it's been almost a YEAR since I updated! I'm so sorry you guys! I'll try so hard not to do that again! By the way, I've read some great stories, but since I updated, I think it's high time for some of you others to update too wink Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it must've been kind of BORING, but I think I should fill you in on their backgrounds…so now you know Sora's, Joel's, Mimi's, Yolei's, Matt's, T.K.'s, Tai's, Davis's and Ken's. Izzy and Cody's will be together, Joe's will come soon, and Kari's as well! thanks guys! REVIEW PLEASE! Until next time!

3 windedlove 3


	7. Shopping and Such

To all of you out there! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I'm a bad author :( I'll try to update more, but my summer vacation is running out and senior year is fast approaching (the 26th is when I go back)! I have had SO much summer homework and I still haven't finished! I have to be done with my book before Harry Potter comes out this Saturday! I still have like 300 some odd pages left! Not to mention the REST of my homework! And Tuesday the 12th is my last day of my summer job! Ah! Busy busy busy! So thank you for bearing with me! Enjoy! Oh and I have part of Wonderland and part of another chapter for pirates written so, it might not be too long before another update! 

Here's the next installment of 'Pirates'!

You all made me feel so guilty! I'm sorry! I'll try to update sooner!

**--------------REVIEWERS--------------**

theladyknight – wow! 0.0 you're so great! Thank you so much! I'm glad SOMEONE likes the background information! 'Pirates' was an awesome movie! I'm just glad I'm not getting bashed for it! I'm so honored that you like it! Aw I'm blushing! Thank you! Please keep up with your awesome reviews! I always look forward to them! I love your stories by the way…Undercover, Artistic Differences, and the Game of Life!

Inconnu – great to hear from you too! I'm sorry that I made you lost…anything you need clarification on just let me know! Thank you! Read on!

KoumiLoccness – thanks! I'm getting another chapter out for Wonderland soon, I hope. I'm halfway done with one I believe, but I'm working on it! That's the Koumi story I'm writing, just for you!

RW Grimm – I'm so glad you aren't dehydrated anymore. I'll try to update more frequently! Have another glass of h2o! lol thank you!

56iam – yes! And no! I won't stop writing unless told to! It just might take me awhile!

Calare – I'm glad! Dancing is always a wonderful thing! Thank you! You're too kind:blushing:

soar2115 – I'll try to be sooner with my next update!

AQ – I'm terribly sorry for the confusion! I hope I fixed it! Somehow I don't think I did…but I'm glad you are still reading! Thank you for that AWESOME compliment!

Kat – thanks, yes Johnny Depp is hot! Lol hottest in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa – I know it's been so long! I'm sorry! Here's the next chapter! Thank you!

MattTobiasMalfoy72 – ch 2: wow, ya Orlando is kinda hot in lotr (AWESOME trilogy!) but Viggo was the HOTTEST! Lol…Johnny Depp is pretty damn hot too!

MattTobiasMalfoy72 – ch 3: Yay!

MattTobiasMalfoy72 – ch 4: Sorato is the best! Thanks!

MattTobiasMalfoy72 – ch 5: Sorry you found it sick! I did warn! Did you read chapter 6? It explains it, kinda… :

SORATOxLOVER – I'm glad you do! Here's chapter 7!

**--------------STUFFS--------------**

Avenger - most feared ship that ever set sail with the most gruesome pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Arg. Yamato's father left it to him when he was a young lad.

Joel - 62 years old, Sora's "Papa", Avenger's Cook for as long as it's been in business—6 years.

Sora - 21 years old, Newest Slave Girl on the Avenger.

Mimi - 20 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 5 years.

Yolei - 19 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 4 years.

Kari - Tai's little sister, 18 years old, passenger on the Avenger for 5.5 years.

Yamato - 21 years old, Captain of the Avenger.

Taichi - 21 years old, First Mate of the Avenger, Yamato's best friend, been on the Avenger as long as the captain.

Izzy - 20 years old, most skilled Navigator, Navigator of the Avenger for 4 years.

Joe - 22 years old, most skilled doctor, Doctor of the Avenger for 3.5 years.

T.K. - 18 years old, Yamato's younger brother, cabin boy been on the Avenger as long as the captain has.

Davis - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Ken - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Cody - 16 years old, cabin boy, Junior Navigator, been with the Avenger as long as Izzy.

--------------**RECAP**-------------- 

"Don't take a tone with me, you redhead whore! Stay in there you three and don't make a sound! Got it?"

"Yes dear brother, we've got it."

"Kari! UGH! Why must you torment me?"

Giggles are heard from the room.

--------------**STORY**-------------- 

A blue haired boy sat in his cabin. He shared it with four others, but currently he was the only one let in it. _'Davis has gone with Tai to reload weaponry and food supplies, like usual. Cody is up in the Navigation Cabin with Izzy trying to find the best way to get to the Isle del Muerto. T.K. finished the inventory and is making sure the oar slaves are doing ok. If not Tai'll have to go buy some later. Matt is in his cabin doing who knows what, probably sleeping. Joe is checking medical supplies. It seems everyone is doing something, everyone except me.' _The 18 year old heaved a huge sigh. _'Guess there isn't much for a linguist to do on a pirate ship. I feel so useless. When I joined the Avenger crew, I thought I could be some use, but now I see that knowing 24 languages doesn't help us that much. Sure, I usually go shopping with them, in case they need a translator, but lately…' _

He sighed yet again, continued his thinking, and spoke aloud, "Davis keeps this ship together, literally. He knows every inch of it and its makings. He worked in a shipyard for 5 years and was damn good at it. He helps restock spare supplies and parts for this ship. T.K. is Matt's younger brother. He takes care of inventory and watches the ship whilst everyone else the captain trusts—besides the Navigators—is on shore. Kari stays because Tai stays. She's also the 'diplomat' between the slave girls and the upper-rank crew. Izzy, well duh, that's obvious. He's the Navigator and Cody is training to be what Izzy is now. You need at least two navigators to know where you're going and in case one dies or something, I guess. Tai, well other than being Matt's best friend, he's the first mate. He bosses everyone around and has a good eye for slaves and food. He's a great fighter. For the most part, they all are. Tai's also great at smithy work, if ever we need the occasional chain or sword repair. He's really handy to have around. Joe, wow, yea he's great. He's the doctor. I think I'd like to try my hand at healing. He truly is a great doctor. But me? Where do I fit in? I translate languages. I, I," the boy heaved a great sigh again, "I do nothing. I'm just another slap-jawed average, rage buckling crew member."

"Beg your pardon Ken, but that's not true."

"Joe! I, I thought I was alone," Ken stuttered.

"It's alright. I'm sorry, I was just passing by when I heard you talking. Something great about Davis, I had to stop and listen."

Both boys snicker at the idea. "It's just, I don't feel like I should be in the top circle of crew members. What did I do to deserve it?"

"Believe it or not, you influence the Captain a lot. You help talk some sense into him sometimes. You are one of his dear friends. You helped start the Avenger. Do you realize that if you hadn't been there from the start, the Avenger would've never taken shape? You are a good diplomat yourself. And you're great at finding things. You are very loyal to the Captain, and he appreciates that so much. You are also the only one who can truly put Davis in his ease, T.K.'s conversationalist, and Tai's savior when he can't stand Davis. Also, if that isn't enough, you converse with Izzy, Cody and myself on a high intellectual basis. You have a knack for remembering everything, listen well, and are quite helpful. That is why you are also my apprentice."

"Wha'?"

"Yea! I asked Matt if you could be my apprentice since we have a growing need for a doctor the farther south we head. Sneezing, coughing, wheezing and everything pops up with the warmer weather. And you did say you'd like to try your hand at something. Matt at first was slightly hesitant, but I informed him that T.K. was technically his apprentice and had a big important job while out in the sea and Davis was in the same boat with T.K., being Tai's 'apprentice' but holding his own job at sea, and Cody was Izzy's true apprentice. I told Matt that you had an important job as well, but only seemed to be using it on land, and were the only cabin boy without a job, he agreed."

"Really?" asked an enthused Ken.

"Really, really," beamed Joe.

"Sweet!"

The boys just laughed and carried on excited, friendly conversations.

-------**Elsewhere**-------

A loud knocking came pounding through the English Oak door. A certain blonde headed 21-year-old stirred slightly. The banging continued.

"Captain!"

He rolled over and put his pillow over his head.

"CAPTAIN!"

"WHAT?" shouted the now half-awake man, standing up and reaching for his belt.

"We're all ready to go into town, just waiting for your orders."

"Tai, why don't you just go away?" he asked as he slipped his belt on. He walked to the door as he tightened the piece of leather around his muscular waist. He opened the thick, solid, embellished door and found his best friend staring off to the right.

"You there! Get away from there! Those whores are to remain locked up until we leave, understood?"

"Aye sir! Joel just wanted the redhead down in the kitchens."

"He can wait!" Tai shouted back. Whispering he added, "And she can stay locked up forever."

A chuckling captain asked his best friend, "Don't like her, eh?"

"Oh, hey Matt. A shirt is probably a good idea."

Yamato looked down at his bare, toned, tan chest and said, "You're probably right." He turned back in, grabbed a nice poofy-sleeved regal shirt and put it on. Buttoning the dark blue vest closed over the white shirt, he stepped into the sunshine. "All right, gather the crew."

"All hands on deck! You heard me! All hands on deck!" Tai roared.

"Looks like we have a gathering welcoming crowd on shore."

"I doubt it T.K. You'll have to be extra alert. If you thought Lorluga was bad brother, Southwort will blow your mind. 'Course last time we came, we didn't leave 'em too favorable towards us."

"Yea I remember."

The "upper-crust" of the crew had assembled in a circle off to the side of the deck by the slave girls' door.

"Why is every door we have English Oak?"

"Because Cody, it's strong! And durable and reliable and lasting and-"

"Alright Davis, I got it." Cody rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. Along with Cody and Davis, T.K., Yamato, Tai and Izzy had gathered to the right of the rest of the crew. Joe and Ken were just coming up from the cabins and barracks. The cabins where the seven friends slept were in a hallway that contained 9 rooms. One was for the Navigation Cabin, one for Kari, one for Tai, one for Joe, one for Izzy, and one for the four sharing a cabin. Once they gain a few more years, they can separate and have their own cabins. Then out of their side hallway is the main hallway with all the barracks. The 100 some odd crew slept there. Joel had his sleeping quarters off the kitchen. The ship had four doors around it. One for the captain's chambers, one for the 4 down stairs that lead to the slave girls' quarters, one for the cabins and barracks, and one final one that led to the levels below the barracks. In that one, the doctor's "office", the kitchen and the lowest decks resided. The slaves' quarters, the row deck, the supplies, the weaponry, everything was down that door. You would never guess that all that connected the way it did, but it was an amazing ship.

"Alright, we _must _be back here long before nightfall. It is midmorning now. Be back by mid afternoon. Tai, Davis, Ken and Joe, you will go do your supplies rounds. Take a few strong, trustworthy—as much as possible—crewmembers to carry your stuff for you. T.K., Izzy, and Cody will stay here with the slaves and a good portion of the crew. They can rotate in groups of I don't know, er, 25 or something to come spend a half-hour each out there. Get them off the ship. Maybe forty-five minutes, maybe an hour, but I'll let you three decide. The business of mine is my own. I feel slightly generous today for some reason, and will act upon it. So, you all know what to do. Have fun. It'll be the last time we dock for a while. And it's the 18th of April. 20 days since we had our first discussion, meaning 20 days have ticked off our 109 days, which means, 89 days are left. 89 days and we are right on schedule. Let's not blow this. We have one shot and the gap is closing fast. LET'S MOVE!"

Tai goes to inform the crew of the day's agenda while the other 6 go about their own business. Yamato walks over to the slave girls' cabin as the noise and commotion begin. The soft jingle of keys floats to the captain's ears as he pulls out the ring bearing an assortment of keys. He gently sticks one in the first door and unlocks it.

**-------Meanwhile, in the "Hell Hole" -------**

Three girls are sitting around, laughing their heads off at the horrified expression on the other one's face.

"There is hair sticking up? Where? You mean, my _overly_ bushy hair is messed up? Oh no! Someone will pay!" The horrified expression turns to scrunched up anger as the actress gets up and shuffles, shoulders hunched and flexing her muscles, around the small room. She grunts with every step. The other three girls cannot stop laughing at her impression of the first mate.

"You sound just like my brother!"

The three girls all crack up laughing again.

"You know, even though he does that, it is kinda cute." Mimi giggles, "Wait! I mean!"

"OOOOOHHHHH!" The other three girls taunt.

"I totally did NOT just say that. Oh crap. Guys! SORA! Please remove yourself from the floor! It is NOT funny!"

The actress was rolling around on the floor, obviously thinking the fact that her best friend liking such a doof was hilarious. Kari and Yolei lost the breath they were holding and fell to the floor as well. The three were laughing so hard, they didn't hear the keys outside the door. But Sora heard them enter the lock and stopped laughing abruptly.

"Shh!" She hissed, "Get up!"

"No need, I could hear you down your mini hallway." Came the voice of the Captain. He opened the door and looked around. The scene was in fact, still comical. Sora was standing, looking defiant as ever (still hasn't done anything with the Captain) at him, arms crossed. '_She's so beautiful. Where the hell did that come from? Grip Ishida, get one!_' He looked around to see Yolei and Kari frozen in the process of getting up and Mimi had her hands on her hips. He imagined instead of the shocked looks on the faces of the three younger girls, Mimi's had held a disapproving glare while Kari, Sora and Yolei's were lit up with laughter. Sora's now held a harsh glare. "Softening your gaze is not illegal, ya know," Yamato said as he looked at Kari. Sora scoffed, but didn't soften her gaze.

"I came to keep my promise. But, you are coming with me one by one. Kari, you won't take long, you will come first. So come on, let's go." He held out his arm for her to take. She calmly walked over and took it and they left the room. The three slave girls heard him lock both doors on the way behind them.

"They ruin all our fun," pouted Sora.

**-------In Southwort**-------

"What does he think he's doing back here? After the stunt he pulled last time? Didn't we tell him never to come back? Look at them! The crew will soon be drunk and we can get them to tell us anything."

"Don't be so sure. Not just anyone can be crew member on the Avenger."

"Anymore."

"Well yes, but still. You know…"

"They say Captain Ishida was 16 when he started that ship."

"Nope, he were 10."

"What?"

"Yup, he's been doin' this pirate thing for 11 years."

"Hmph. Still. He's a fucking bitch, and he will pay."

"Who's that girl with him."

"That's Kari, remember her?"

"Oh yea."

"Heh, heh. The boss'll be happy now…"

The two mysterious men run off in search of their boss.

**-------Elsewhere-------**

"Alright Kari, just pick a damn outfit. You can have two, since you have three already."

"Thanks Yamato!"

"Call me Matt."

"Wow, does that mean I'm part of your most trusted circle? 'Cause you only let seven people call you that."

"Well, how else am I supposed to deal with you?" He spat. She looked slightly taken aback, and hurt. "I'm sorry. I just thought I made it _clear_ there was to be no love on my ship."

"Oh," Kari blushed a deep crimson.

"Whatever. Just, never again alright?"

"Thank you Matt. I'm sorry." She hugged him and grinned widely.

'_Man, I must be getting soft_' he thought, "Alright geroff! Just, pick something."

Ten minutes later, Kari had picked a beautiful pink dress with unique stars on them. They had a circle for the center and four long diamond shaped points. Four lines came from the diagonals to complete the star look. They were on the split ruffle in the center of her skirt. It was tight from her waist up and was sleeveless. The 2-inch straps rested on the edge of her shoulders with a wide squareish neckline. There were two skirts. The top layer opened at the waist and made an upside down V. It matched the soft pink top half of the dress. The white bottom skirt was visible only where the top skirt parted. The symbol stars were on the white skirt. (A/N: Work with me. I hate dresses and never wear them so…imagine for me please? Lol…) It was beautiful and complimented her figure nicely. She also had a pale yellow loose fitting, short dress that breathed quite nicely. It was spaghetti strapped and came down to her mid thigh. She knew the pale yellow outfit would be wonderful going south, but didn't know why she picked the royal looking dress. Maybe it was because it seemed so regal, but something inside her just wanted it. So she got it.

The two shoppers made their way to the checkout, when something caught the captain's eye. It was two men. They were just standing there, staring idiotically at them. One was tall and quite thin. One was short and quite fat. Both, however, were hairy and dirty and carried swords. Yamato put them away in his memory and led his best friend's little sister to the counter.

**-------Back on the Avenger-------**

"So, other than Tai, why doesn't Southwort seem to like the Avenger and her crew?" The other two just giggle. "Why?" They grew silent.

"Well Sora, erm."

"Yolei," Mimi sends their purple-headed friend a soft glare, "That is a story we let Kari tell."

"Yea, that's proper."

"Yea you two, no suspense or curiosity there," remarked the sarcastic redhead.

"It's just that we weren't here yet. It was the story on how Kari came to the Avenger."

**-------Meanwhile, behind the clothing shop-------**

"Remember. It was five and a half years ago."

"I remember sir." the tall one said.

"Aye, me too." the fat one agreed

"That blonde bastard took her away from me."

"And thebigger one!" the fat guy added.

"But mainly that brown-haired one." the tall one added.

"Yes, her brother."

"Left you humiliated didn't they? Auh, auh, auh," the fat guy laughed a horrible stupid sounding laugh.

"Yea, they did. But did you have to bring it up?" The tall, thin guy whispered out of the corner of his mouth. He had a higher voice and kinda evil-henchman sounding. The short, fat one had a deep voice with a hint of slowness to it.

"Mention it only if you want to die," shot the thicker man. He had a thick, not fat, profile and was tall, but not as tall as the other man. The three of them were sitting in the shadow of the shop.

"Sorry boss, duh, I didn't. It's just that t'ese tings are, just…arg."

"Pathetic."

"So what's the plan?" Hissed the tallest member.

"Well, here's what will do. Gather the others first."

**-------"Hell Hole" -------**

"Thank you again Matt."

"Your welcome Kari. You, you're next."

"Her name is Mimi."

"I knew that."

Kari giggled, Mimi and Yolei try to hide their smiles and Sora scoffed. The captain quickly regained his composure and held out a helping hand to the pink haired girl. Again, the soft click of the lock was heard as the two shoppers left the cabin.

"Poor Mimi," the redhead sympathized and shook her head.

"So Kari, what did you get?" Yolei beamed.

**-------Back at the shop-------**

"You are allowed to get three items."

"Anything?"

"Anything. You can get clothes, stuff for your quarters, anything."

10 minutes later, all Mimi had was a decent sized mirror.

"Can't you pick any clothes?" An exasperated captain asked.

The pink haired girl blushed and mumbled an apology.

"I'm sorry, it's just I never thought-"

"That something like this would happen. Yea well. Might as well. We've got some gold and treasure, why not?"

'_Ever since Sor came aboard, he's acted so differently. He's actually being nice to us slave girls, instead of tolerant. Even still, wow that's a cute top_' Her thought train was interrupted when she saw what looked like a t-shirt that would show her stomach. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was really like a jacket. It was a t-shirt that showed her stomach, had a tie in the front that looked like it would tie right below the middle of her chest and show off her wonderful figure. It was lime green and had a teardrop shaped symbol on the left side. But in the teardrop was a hole. The hole had a dot inside of it. Mimi knew she wanted it, but she looked and in her hands were a mirror for her and the others and a short summer dress that looked like Kari's. Only hers was pale pink instead of pale yellow. Sora had advised them not to get anything white. If she got the shirt, what would she wear with it? They were told to get something like the short summer dress for when they went south, but that would mean she would have to put back the mirror. Selflessly, she blinked and looked away, right onto a pair of neon orange capris. They were slightly baggy and had flowing legs. Mimi fell in love with them. The green top with the teardrop forgotten, Mimi picked up the work pant capris.

"'Guaranteed to last no matter how much scrubbing you do on your knees. Will last up to three years with proper use.' Oh! May I captain? Please?"

'_Tai will kill me if I don't so_' "Sure. But it's your three things."

**-------Back on the Avenger-------**

"So you got a fancy dress and a simple summer dress?"

"Yea Sor, I did."

"They are SO cute!" Yolei was all smiles. She couldn't wait for Mimi to come back so she could have a turn.

"Kari, what do you have in your room?"

"Everything. A mirror, a bed, everything my brother has."

"So, the lap of luxury eh?"

"Yea. It's quite nice," Kari looked guiltily around the small cabin her three best friends shared.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're doing fine. Have been for years!"

"You're always so optimistic Yolei."

"And that's why we love her!"

"Mimi!" the other three shouted.

"What did you get?"

"The summer dress, these awesome capris and a mirror so we can admire our beautiful selves."

"And you called Yolei optimistic."

"Geeze Sor, we are all beautiful. Get over it."

"Next please." Yolei got up and walked towards a laughing captain. Sora just rolled her eyes at the trio of younger ladies. They really did amuse her.

"Whatever," she sighed.

**-------Brown's Weaponry-------**

"What kind of name is that?"

"Shut up Davis. Ah yes hi! You must be Mr. Brown."

"Ye', wha's it to da likes o' yee?"

"We'd like to make this purchase."

"Oh! Buseeness men, a'ight. C'mon o'er here den."

"Ken, what else do we have to do?"

"Well Joe, we went to the Armory, the Market, the Shipyard, the Miscellaneous store for medicinal and navigational supplies and tools. Food, armor, spare parts, our stuff; all we need but the weapons. We're doing that now.

**-------Avenger's "Hell Hole" -------**

"So you're trying to say that Tai was taken up to some other city, while you were sold down to Southwort?"

"Yea. When our parents were murdered, I guess it's just how things went. Tai had worked at that blacksmith's for almost seven years. I was just a baby, but I knew I would never forget my brother. I had a picture with me of my mom, dad, Tai and me. I was one, Tai was five, when they were murdered. Tai was taken away after that and I didn't see him until I was 12."

"Wow, eleven years. I feel even more sorry for him now."

"Yes Meems, your heart just sends out to him. He's a pirate, and as such cannot be trusted. You'll do better to take my advice and demolish those feelings before anyone else finds out."

"Sor-"

"Kari, continue," the redhead tried to desperately change the subject. _'I already had it happen to me. It doesn't need to happen to you too. You don't deserve it'_

"T.K.'s a pirate."

"I meant with the story."

"Well, when I was 10, there was this guy. Roberto was his name. He was 15. He claimed to have fallen in love with me. He tried desperately to get me to be his. I wouldn't."

"Smart girl." Sora interjected.

They laugh and Kari continues, "Well, the only thing worth telling is a couple months before I turned 13, a ship arrived here. A ship called the Avenger. They came and something happened. My brother could tell you-"

"But he won't," Sora helped.

"No," Kari laughed, "But, the next thing anybody knew, a huge fight started. Eventually while I was trying to get away from Roberto, I ran right into someone."

"Tai?" Mimi asked.

"No, it was T.K."

"I'm telling the story!" Kari playfully rounded on Sora.

"Well?"

"Yea, alright. It was T.K. Anyways!" Kari yelled over the ooohhhhs of her two companions, "Something seemed to happen. I looked at him, and he looked at me. It was like I knew what Roberto thought he knew. I was living through everything he said he had. I just got lost in those clear blue eyes."

_'Tell me about it. Wait a minute. Sora, easy girl'_

"Well, Roberto came and yelled at T.K. to let go of his girl. One look at me was all he needed to know I wasn't. They pulled out their swords and just as they were about to fight, Tai came rushing with Matt. It was three on three. Eventually T.K. shot Roberto in the arm and they got away. Luckily they took me with them. About twenty minutes later, Tai--who was close to 17--and I realized who we were. Tai looked at Matt, and Matt nodded. T.K. escorted me to the ship while Tai and Matt ran off somewhere. I've been with the Avenger ever since."

"Wow."

"Yea so. I'd say it's all been interesting."

"Sora?"

"We are all so different, yet all so the same."

"What do you mean?" asked Kari.

"I think I know," Mimi pondered.

"Welcome back Yolei!" Sora cut the conversation short. Five seconds later, the door swung open.

"Thanks Sor! Look! I got this really awesome thing. So I got the sundress thing and it's ok I guess. It's a light lavender."

"Matches your hair. You learn well young one." The four girls giggle.

"Thanks Meems. You taught me after all. Then, the awesome thing, I got the pants you had Meems, only mine are light purple. I love how they're the same material as our old rags (sarcasm). On the bottom, around the edge look! It has the teardrop symbol and this funky heart. It's a swirl on one side and on the other; it has a target, the hole with a dot. They're supposedly great for scrubbing on your knees," Yolei added when she saw the skeptical look on Sora's face. Yolei looked at Mimi and continued, "I saw what you were talking about. I really wanted one too. But instead of that lime green, the light purple. What? Purple's my favorite color and the lightness of it helps! But I did get this bandana. The other one got lost in that one storm back last week. I feel so naked without one. It's a blue-purple."

"I don't know if I'd call those capris. They go to right below your knees."

"Well Kari, geeze, they aren't pants, they aren't shorts. They are low rising though, really low rising." Mimi sighed. She did like to have more coverage, but they were the only things that would cover their knees in there. The longest anythings were the regal dress Kari bought and the capris Mimi and Yolei got. Everything else went to upper mid thigh and shorter. It was a shop for slave girls after all. The regal dress however, no one understood why it was there, but there was only one so, meh?

"Ahem," the captain cleared his throat, "Sora. I believe you are next in this thing we call order."

"Joy," she drawled.

**-------Behind Brown's Weaponry-------**

"So when you said, they had one more girl to shop for, you meant they would tomorrow right?" The sarcasm was apparent in the leader's voice. He was running out of patience, and time.

"Sir, they said one more."

"You are just lucky your companion found the rest of them. Too bad only one is here, her brother. Oh well. He will have to do. The captain would hurt the blonde brat, because they are brothers. But, the bush head will do. I'd've rather had the one that shot me and took my love away, but, he will do I guess."

"Yes sir."

**-------Inside Brown's Weaponry-------**

"Lemme jus' go to da back. See if'n I got yee one mor'."

"Alright, that'd be great Mr. Brown."

"You are so patient Ken. You and Joe both."

"Well Davis, if you don't hang around Tai so much, you might have some patience too."

"I heard that Joe!" They all just laugh.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Davis.

"There he is," said Ken.

"Wha' der yous t'ink yer tryin' to pull here eh? Tellin' me dat yer here to buy, when you don't half any money?"

"We've got plenty of money sir."

"Well then hand it over."

"YOU!" Tai spat in surprise and disgust.

"Aye, me."

"Who?" asked Davis, Ken and Joe.

"The Roberto!"

The Avenger's four representatives sweatdrop at the henchmen. "Pathetic," whispers Davis.

"Now you KNOW it's pathetic if Davis says it is."

"Hey!" Davis looks at Tai and pretends to be hurt.

"Get them!" Roberto shouted.

What no one noticed were the five other crewmates of the Avenger slip out with the weapons and head back to the ship.

**-------The Clothing Shop-------**

"I said they could get three things each."

Something caught the redhead's eye, "May I have four?"

"Four?"

"Yea, Kari's third." She said slyly.

The captain sighed, "There's no saying no anyways right?"

"Nope."

"Sure."

"Good," and Sora walked right over to the rack. She picked up the lime green top and the light purple top her friends had wanted. "Two down, two to go."

"Sir, why does she get four?"

"Because Avery, Kari got two. And I did say the other got three things."

"Righ' sir. Why did I come again?"

"To carry back her stuff."

"Righ'."

"Ok, I'm done. The stuff is in two bags. The bags are marked. They just need to be paid for."

"Avery."

"Yes Cap'ain."

"So, you got the two tops for your friends, the summer dress and what else?"

"I didn't get the summer dress."

"Wha? Then what did you get?" The shocked captain asked.

"None of your business," she turned and started to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and gently, but firmly pulled her back. "It is my business. I bought it right?"

"Stop it Yama, someone could see!" She violently whispered.

"Yama eh?"

"Yamato. Whatever! Just let go."

"You're my slave girl. You have to do what I want."

"And die for it? NO!" She hissed again.

"You don't die for sexual relations with a captain. You don't die if I hold onto you to keep my property, because babe, you cost a hell amount of my money. You only die if you get together with a captain. No relationship of any kind other than sexual. Most definitely, NO marriage."

"Well, then I guess I don't have to worry," she sighed. She was not defeated however, "just let go!" She twisted her wrist around to break free, but he twirled her with it and pressed her back against his chest.

He put his mouth right next to her ear and whispered, "Ah, ah, ah. No, no baby. You're staying right here with me."

_'I hate it when he uses that voice. So husky, and deep and sexy and…WOA where did that come from? SORA! Honestly'_

His warm breath on her ear tickled her every nerve.

"We should," Sora's breath caught in her throat. She cleared it and said, "we should really, probably, maybe, I mean. We should get back to the ship."

He pouted, then smirked, "Ok."

"CAPTAIN!"

"Avery?"

"The five remaining crew members just returned. They were with Tai and the others. They said they were ambushed! Half of our men went to help them, but it's not enough. T.K. is keeping the other half on the ship, but we need more men! They are outnumbered four to one!"

"How many did you say were sent to help?"

"About fifty sir!"

"Shit! Avery, take Sora back to the ship! Lock up the girls and send as many men possible to come help!"

**-------Southwort's Court Circle-------**

Fifty-three of the Avenger's crew along with Tai, Davis, Joe, and Ken are all fighting two or three men at a time. Lucky for them, they are the best fighters to sail the seven seas. Not just anyone was a pirate on Yamato's ship.

"My sister died years ago!"

After the initial shock and 'oh shit' look left Roberto's face he claimed, "Heartbreak no doubt!"

"Wow, I thought that would call you off. Get off me you fool!"

It's just one big bloody mess. Men from Southwort were laid low. Jaseem was taking on five or six at a time. He was a tall, strong, black man from the Middle East. A Moor. (A/N: I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. I'm thinking of the one guy from Robin Hood Prince of Thieves) He was a wonderful asset to the Avenger and her crew. He saved Davis and Ken a few times from joining the already rotting carcasses strewn about the port town's ground. The fighting became more intense as 37 highly trained crewmen of the Avenger joined in with their Captain at the head.

**--------------CLIFFY--------------**

hahahahaha…please review? Thanks much! I'm gonna go write more for my other chapters and do my summer homework! I won't update this story until I have 100 reviews:crosses arms:

Wow…I'm spoiled…lol please review! Thank you! They can be flames, comments, critics, advice, suggestions, confusions, anything! But please do!


	8. Roberto

**------------AUTHOR'S NOTES------------**

Hello everyone! It's been five years since I have updated. I did say that I would update when I got 100 reviews, I clearly am behind the times a little. I hope this is an enjoyable chapter for you. I'm so sorry it took so long, and I hope my old fans are still around! New fans welcome too! =]

**------------REVIEWERS------------**

theladyknight: I'm glad you and I see eye-to-eye. I can't believe how long I've been away from fanfiction, but senior year was so crazy then I went to college and didn't have any time to write! I hope you find my story and come back!

KoumiLoccness: Thanks! I post their ages at the beginning of the chapter, mostly so I have a reference when I write lol. Mimi and Izzy are both 20 though. I hope all of my jumping around hasn't confused you. Sometimes, I confuse myself.

Anon: Well it wasn't soon, but here it is!

Calare: Oh yeah, Roberto is a jerk. Ken will have his day soon. Thanks for the verification!

Wishinstahhz: Thanks! I got them! I'm just a bit behind!

Jillianna: Thanks! ^_^ Glad you like it!

Ravn MTM: Sorry to keep you waiting!

Ari: Of course more romance will happen, I just want to get some background and thicken the plot first!

Kari: Thanks!

Sweet-sorato: Nice pen name =] It's been a long time, I'm afraid. We shall have to see how rules can bend…

Inconnu: Yes, the girls will get along even better soon…or will they? Mwhahahah….I mean…Things may change as quickly as the tide…

Arwen1293: My apologies. Thanks though!

LoVeSMiSTReSS89: Thanks! I'll have to look for your fics!

Xio: Thanks! I'm so sorry it took so long!

Dreamrose10: I continued!

AnimePinkCess: I updated! I updated! I'm sorry it took so long!

**------------****STUFFS****------------**

Avenger - most feared ship that ever set sail with the most gruesome pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Arg. Yamato's father left it to him when he was a young lad.

Joel - 62 years old, Sora's "Papa", Avenger's Cook for as long as it's been in business—6 years.

Sora - 21 years old, Newest Slave Girl on the Avenger.

Mimi - 20 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 5 years.

Yolei - 19 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 4 years.

Kari - Tai's little sister, 18 years old, passenger on the Avenger for 5.5 years.

Yamato - 21 years old, Captain of the Avenger.

Taichi - 21 years old, First Mate of the Avenger, Yamato's best friend, been on the Avenger as long as the captain.

Izzy - 20 years old, most skilled Navigator, Navigator of the Avenger for 4 years.

Joe - 22 years old, most skilled doctor, Doctor of the Avenger for 3.5 years.

T.K. - 18 years old, Yamato's younger brother, cabin boy been on the Avenger as long as the captain has.

Davis - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Ken - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Cody - 16 years old, cabin boy, Junior Navigator, been with the Avenger as long as Izzy.

**------------****RECAP****------------**

Fifty-three of the Avenger's crew along with Tai, Davis, Joe, and Ken are all fighting two or three men at a time. Lucky for them, they are the best fighters to sail the seven seas. Not just anyone was a pirate on Yamato's ship.

"My sister died years ago!"

After the initial shock and 'oh shit' look left Roberto's face he claimed, "Heartbreak no doubt!"

"Wow, I thought that would call you off. Get off me you fool!"

It's just one big bloody mess. Men from Southwort were laid low. Jaseem was taking on five or six at a time. He was a tall, strong, black man from the Middle East. A Moor. (A/N: I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. I'm thinking of the one guy from Robin Hood Prince of Thieves) He was a wonderful asset to the Avenger and her crew. He saved Davis and Ken a few times from joining the already rotting carcasses strewn about the port town's ground. The fighting became more intense as 37 highly trained crewmen of the Avenger joined in with their Captain at the head.

**------------STORY------------**

The men left standing after the blood brawl were breathing heavy. Ninety-five of the Avenger's crew had come to fight. Each man had two or three men to fight at a time. Even with these odds, only six of Yamato's crew had perished in the battle. Bodies lay strewn around the town circle.

"He's gone."

Sure enough, as they looked around, Roberto was nowhere to be found. Yamato looked around to see who had been killed and who had stayed behind. T.K., Cody, Avery, and two other crew members had remained on board it seemed. He noticed the six men that were slain had been recent crew additions. He made a mental note to have Tai check the slave count when they returned to the ship.

"Tai, I'm sorry. I know you want to find him, but we can't stay."

"Matt, we have to. Or you'll have to find a new first mate. I'm not leaving until I know my sister doesn't have to worry anymore."

"Tai," Yamato looked at his best friend. There was a fire of determination in his brown eyes that had never been seen before. Yamato thought of T.K. then said, "We will help you look."

"Thanks Matt, I-"

A blood curdling scream ripped through the air. It was coming from the docks.

"Kari!"

"Head to the ship, men!"

Yamato, Tai, Davis, Ken, Joe, Jaseem, and eighty-eight other crew members ran over bodies of Southwort's citizens and to the Avenger. When they got there, they found Roberto on deck holding Kari. T.K. was strung up by his neck, slowly choking to death.

"Nobody comes aboard or she dies!" Roberto shouted.

"Of course. What do you want?" Yamato asked calmly, though cold fury was coursing through his veins.

"I want wha' I always done. I also tink I should take sum interes'…" Mimi, Yolei, and Sora appeared with a sword to their throats next to Roberto. "Maybe I should take yer slaves too, just 'cause I can. Oh, and I wan' de lives of de men dat took Kari fro' me."

"Tai, let me kill him please."

"Davis no! You could hit Kari."

Yamato had not looked away from where T.K. hung, struggling to free himself.

"What do you want with her?!" bellowed Tai.

"Wha' do you cur? You can 'fford new tramps. I'm sehprise' yeh only got four. DROP IT!"

Tai whipped around and saw a crew member taking out a gun. He looked at Tai then dropped his gun.

"Ken, do you remember the ahorcadura de Espana?"whispered Yamato, not taking his eyes off his dangling brother.

Ken nodded then snuck into the shadows of the ship. Yamato turned his attention to Roberto.

"Roberto! I shall give you one chance to get your filthy scum off my ship, alive. If you do not take this chance, we will throw your carcasses overboard."

"Yeh, well I doubt tha'! You couldn' kill me two times 'efore! Yeh can't now!"

Ken was seen climbing over the railing on the sea side of the ship. '_He didn't really come with an armada…there are only ten men here. If I can get to T.K. unnoticed, I can-NO!'_ As Ken was looking around, he saw the few crew members that remained onboard was murdered on the deck. He stopped, unable to move. '_Where's Cody? He isn't there. What am I doing? T.K. needs me!'_ His legs seemed like jelly as he slowly moved towards T.K. who was slowly revolving in midair. He was starting to turn blue.

"You realize you're talking to the Captain of the Avenger? You think he gives empty threats?"Davis snarled.

"Oi you!" Roberto shouted.

Ken was discovered. He had to act fast. He stood up straight and said, "I?"

Roberto was dumbfounded. It was the time Ken needed. He whipped out his pistol, shot at T.K., and turned to face the oncoming chargers. T.K. hit the deck as the rope around his neck snapped. Ken had shot the rope, and T.K. was freed!

"NO! Ya'll get 'em!"

Seven men rushed at Ken. Two suddenly collapsed without an explanation. The five men faltered and looked around. Ken lunged with his sword and flayed two more men before the other three knew what happened. Roberto was shouting desperately; spit flying out of his mouth over Kari, demanding the three men attack Ken and the three men holding the slave girls to retreat to the other edge of the ship.

Yamato's voice drifted over the edge of the ship, "I told you Roberto, one chance. I listened to your request, and I find it quite rude that you ignored mine. I have the honor to keep my word. I did not board my ship, but you did not leave it. Now you shall watch your men die."

"Ha! Stay off it or dey all die!"

"I have no intention of boarding my vessel until your men's bodies are thrown from the side."

"Yer bluffin'!"

"My brother never bluffs." T.K. was walking towards Roberto, daggers in his eyes. "He also doesn't like when men try to steal his property."

"I can't belive ya'll made 'er a slave!"

"She is no slave. She is a passenger on this ship, sister of the First Mate."

"Wha'?!?"

"I'd like nothing more to kill you, but I would never deny Tai that right."

"Yer Cap'ain said no uns gonna board!"

"No one will board until your men are dead. You won't harm Kari."

"There's seven o' us and two o' you! What makes you think-"

"There's three of us!" Cody came climbing out of a hidden door. He had a knife in his hands, covered in blood. It was Cody who felled the two attackers.

"Yeh so wha'? I'll just kill dem girls."

"I don't think so, tubby."

Roberto rounded on the girls. "Which one o' yous sed dat?"

"I did."

"You die firs'. Hear that Yamato? Yer red-head dies first!"

Yamato stiffened, "I paid a lot for her. If she or the others die, your quick and painless death goes overboard."

The men holding Mimi and Yolei were the two outside the clothes shop. Sora was glaring at Roberto with such ferocity, he was forced to take a step back. Roberto turned to his three men not holding prisoners to give orders only to find Ken standing over their bodies, wiping his sword on their smocks. Furious, he rounded on Ken. With Roberto and his men distracted, Sora elbowed her captor in the gut, reached for the sword at her neck, pulled it from his grasp, flipped the point behind her and dug the blade into his chest. As she pulled the blade from his body, she swung at the other two, slashing gouges in their backs. Cody was there to help her and he stabbed the short man in his thigh and ran his sword through the skinny one. Roberto, blinded by rage, charged at Sora and Cody.

"Now!" Cody shouted.

Yamato and Tai were already aboard when Roberto felt T.K.'s blade at his throat. Kari was sobbing as blood was dripping down her neck. In his rage, Roberto's blade and pierced her skin. Joe and Davis were right behind Yamato.

Tai strode over to Roberto and easily sliced off his sword arm. His arm and sword crashed to the deck as Kari screamed. Roberto collapsed, swearing at Tai as he held his bloody stump of an arm. He looked down and saw his elbow lying a few feet from him, and his forearm still clutching his sword a few feet in another direction. T.K. grabbed Kari and helped her to the side. Joe saw to her at once. Yamato was staring at the crew members murdered on his deck. He noticed some oarsmen had come to fight, but they were not trained as well as his crew in combat. He walked over to the door and down the corridor. To his surprise, he saw most of the oarsmen sitting in a giant circle.

"How many went up?"

"Six."

"I am sorry, but they are dead."

Yamato turned back and walked up to the deck. He walked straight to the crying lump that was Roberto. Ken, Cody, and Davis were throwing bodies overboard. The ten men of Roberto were tossed unceremoniously over board onto the dock. The three crew members and six oarsmen were tossed into the sea.

"Yamato, his men snuck up the ship and shot your crew before they had a chance. Their heads never came above the deck. I just barely hid in time."

"Thank you Cody. You have done well. Where's Izzy?"

"I haven't been able to find him, sir."

"We'll find him, don't worry."

Yamato walked back over to Roberto. I'd like nothing more than to run you through, but I know someone who will enjoy killing you more than I. I'd rather not waste that."

Tai walked over, breathing heavily, and he drew back his sword. He slashed down at Roberto, but barely sliced the skin. Yamato, Cody, Ken, Yolei, Mimi, and Sora watched Tai slice the man a hundred times. His blood flooded the deck from one-hundred fresh cuts and from his stumpy arm.

"One cut for each member of the Avenger. You and your men killed nine crew and six slaves. You will lose a finger for each crew member and a toe for each slave."

Roberto was crying, but Tai showed no mercy. Such a vengeance was alight in his eyes that Yamato dared not interfere. Once nine fingers and six toes had been removed one at a time, Tai told him to pick each finger and toe up. Roberto did so.

"Throw them on top of your men."

With what strength Roberto had left, he chucked his limbs overboard.

"Do the same with your arm."

Roberto did so, still crying.

"I'm going to keep slicing you until you can't stand the pain and decide to die to save yourself," whispered Tai.

As he raised his sword, Kari shouted, "Tai! Please just kill him. I can't stand to watch this!"

Tai seemed to snap out of a reverie. He raised his sword and pierced Roberto through the heart. Roberto stopped crying and collapsed to the deck. Never would anyone threaten or harm Kari again.


	9. Izzy in Danger

**------------REVIEWERS------------**

KoumiLoccness: Hey, I'm glad you're still around! Thanks!

aiSlove: It was pretty scary. I was stunned I wrote it—it just kind of penned itself. You know, hardcore, rough, fierce, honorable pirate defending his sister…lol

**------------STUFFS------------**

Avenger - most feared ship that ever set sail with the most gruesome pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Arg. Yamato's father left it to him when he was a young lad.

Joel - 62 years old, Sora's "Papa", Avenger's Cook for as long as it's been in business—6 years.

Sora - 21 years old, Newest Slave Girl on the Avenger.

Mimi - 20 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 5 years.

Yolei - 19 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 4 years.

Kari - Tai's little sister, 18 years old, passenger on the Avenger for 5.5 years.

Yamato - 21 years old, Captain of the Avenger.

Taichi - 21 years old, First Mate of the Avenger, Yamato's best friend, been on the Avenger as long as the captain.

Izzy - 20 years old, most skilled Navigator, Navigator of the Avenger for 4 years.

Joe - 22 years old, most skilled doctor, Doctor of the Avenger for 3.5 years.

T.K. - 18 years old, Yamato's younger brother, cabin boy been on the Avenger as long as the captain has.

Davis - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Ken - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Cody - 16 years old, cabin boy, Junior Navigator, been with the Avenger as long as Izzy.

**------------RECAP------------**

"I'm going to keep slicing you until you can't stand the pain and decide to die to save yourself," whispered Tai.

As he raised his sword, Kari shouted, "Tai! Please just kill him. I can't stand to watch this!"

Tai seemed to snap out of a reverie. He raised his sword and pierced Roberto through the heart. Roberto stopped crying and collapsed to the deck. Never would anyone threaten or harm Kari again.

**------------STORY------------**

"We must find more oarsmen. I fear there is no time to find nine crewmen. Davis and Ken, be quick about it. Find good strong men. If only two fit that description, we'll get four more elsewhere. It's April 5th. We won't reach the next port until May 12th. What are you waiting for?"

Ken and Davis left the cabin's quarters. Yamato sighed.

"Joe, I want you to attend T.K. and Kari to the best of your ability. Ken can join you for further training when he gets back. When we find Izzy, we may need you too."

"Aye-aye Captain," nodded Joe as he left the cabin.

"Cody, take some of the crew and search the ship. We need to find our navigator."

"Yes sir," Cody said with one foot already out the door.

Yamato sighed. He was avoiding looking at his First Mate as long as he could.

"Matt, I-"

Yamato held up his hand for silence. He sighed again and started rubbing his temples. After a few minutes in silence Yamato prompted, "You can sit down if you'd like."

Tai remained standing.

"Tai, I understand what it's like to worry about your younger sibling. I saw T.K. hanging there and felt helpless for a moment. Me, helpless. I understand your frustration and anger."

"Matt-"

"I didn't interrupt you, so I'd appreciate the same courtesy."

Tai looked embarrassed, but remained silent.

"I only let you continue for one reason. My ship and its crew have a reputation to uphold. Your actions today further that reputation. Also, with where we are headed, I need the men to be as obedient as possible. This is the most dangerous excursion we have made to date and, for their own safety, they must listen. You instilled a fear in everyone today. I can use this later. You may say that it sounds selfish on my part, but you got the revenge you wanted on the man who terrorized your sister. I don't want to hear anything about what I let you do."

"I am not ashamed of my actions."

"I do not expect you to be. Go and attend your sister. She has had a trying day."

Tai smiled and turned to leave.

"Tai, make sure you have more control of yourself in the future."

"Yes, sir." Tai closed the door behind him.

Yamato sighed and put his head in his hands. _'Today was a close call on way too many fronts. I'm proud of my crew. I only lost 6 in battle with dizzying odds. Those three men left onboard should not have been murdered by cowards.'_ He sighed again and kept with his reverie. _'More importantly, can Tai control his emotions if his sister is put in any more danger? What if this mission places her in danger? It'll place all of us in grave danger, but will Tai blame me? And where the HELL did Sora learn sword fighting?'_

Yamato sighed again, then got up and went to the deck to help search for Izzy.

**------------Hell Hole------------**

"What happened up there?"

"I don't know, Yolei. All I know is that I might cut Tai a little more slack."

As Sora mentioned Tai, Mimi gave a great sob. She had been crying ever since they were brought back to the Hell Hole. She was sitting with her head on Sora's chest, shaking uncontrollably.

"Mimi, it's okay. Tai just-"

But Mimi just started crying harder. Yolei looked at Sora, tears in her eyes. Sora, however, pushed Mimi gently off her and looked her in the eyes.

"Mimi, stop this nonsense."

Mimi continued crying.

"Mimi, I'm warning you."

When nothing happened, she looked at Yolei then raised her hand and slapped Mimi across the face. Mimi stopped crying immediately, stunned.

"I'm sorry Meems, but I warned you. Think of what Tai did today! He saved his sister from a demon that has haunted her for years. He also ensured that no man aboard this ship or anywhere in the world would ever touch another woman on this ship! You shouldn't be crying! You should be happy!"

"I'm so scared of him now! That temper!"

"I can't help you there."

"Ken was so brave," Yolei stated.

Sora rolled her eyes, but smiled. Mimi smiled too.

**------------On the deck------------**

"Izzy!"

"Izzy!"

"Izumi!"

Yamato, Cody, and a dozen other men were searching the deck for the navigator. The rest of the crew were either searching below or checking supplies and slaves. So far, after an hour, there was no luck. The sun was starting to set as Ken and Davis came back with three strong men. Ken and Davis led the new slaves down to the slave deck to introduce them to the others and get them started on their new jobs. Yamato was sitting on the railing, watching the crew search for his navigator. The sun was setting behind the hill where bodies were being cleared. He looked up at the sky, and saw a hand hanging over the crow's nest. He climbed the net and reached the crow's nest in no time at all. When he got there, he saw the limp form of his navigator lying in a pool of blood. There was another man on the other side, looking just as pale as Izzy.

"JOE!" Yamato bellowed.

Everyone on deck looked up as Joe came bursting out of the hallway. Yamato lifted Izzy onto his shoulder, grabbed a loose rope from the nest, and slide down to the deck. He landed next to Joe and placed Izzy gently on the deck.

"The nest was filled with blood."

"Was it just Izzy?"

"No, there was one of Roberto's men up there. Both looked just as pale."

Joe was checking the neck and wrist of Izzy. He sighed and told Yamato, "He's alive, but I don't know how much longer."

Yamato turned to the crew on deck, "You two! Take Izzy to the infirmary. You four, go with Joe and get him whatever he needs. You, get that scum off of my ship. You, go get Ken from the slave deck. NOW!"

The two men assigned to carry Izzy picked him up gingerly and took him down the hall Joe burst through earlier. Joe was in the lead and the four men were following behind them. Yamato looked at Cody, who was white and shaking.

"Come on Cody, let's go see how Izzy's doing."

Yamato and Izzy followed the caravan. Tai stuck his head out of Kari's room to see what was going on.

"Cody, go on. I'll be there in a few."

Cody turned down the hall after the others.

"I found Izzy in the crow's nest. One of Roberto's men was up there. There was so much blood. It seems Roberto's man bled out. Izzy's still alive, but only just. How's Kari?"

"She's okay. The blade just barely cut into her. She and T.K. are both doing alright. They'll both have marks for a long time on their necks, but they're okay."

Yamato walked past Tai and saw T.K. perched on a chair and Kari sitting up in bed. They were both chatting happily. Yamato walked up to T.K. and shoved his head into the bed.

"Hey Matt! What's the big idea?"

"Hold still," Yamato said as he examined the back of his brother's neck. There was bruising forming and red, dry spots where the rope was, but no deep damage.

"How did he get you?"

"I was below when I heard gun shots. I came running up and got hit in the head with something. Next thing I knew, I had a rope around my neck and Roberto was slapping me awake. Once I was fully awake, they hoisted me up. You came a minute or two later, though it felt like forever. If Ken hadn't been there, I don't know what would've happened."

Yamato let T.K.'s head off the bed and saw a bruise just above his right eye. It looked like a cut was in the middle of the bruise, but Joe had stopped the bleeding. He turned his attention to Kari, who had a bandage around her neck.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Ken was really great today. He saved T.K.'s life and took out most of Roberto's men."

"He has done well. He always does. I'm glad I appointed him as Joe's apprentice."

"What?!" all three cried.

"Yeah. Joe told Ken after I told Joe. He'll need the help. Anyway, get some rest you two. Tai, I'll need you to return to your duties soon. Davis and Ken have returned with three oarsmen."

"Sure thing, Matt."

"I'm going to go check on Izzy. You two remain here."

Yamato turned and left the room. When he got to the infirmary, he found total chaos. Joe was shouting orders to the four men, who were medically challenged. They were, however, doing their best to help Joe, though it looked as if Joe would've saved time by doing it all himself. Just then, Ken came running into the room.

"You four, go help the others clean the blood of my ship. Thanks for the help here."

The four men looked grateful for the excuse to leave and ran out the door as quickly as four brawny men could. Yamato saw Cody sitting next to Izzy still white as a ghost.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Tai, we need some more slaves. See what you can do."

"Sure thing, Matt."

Tai and Davis went off in the direction of the auction house. Ken looked up at Matt.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need your eye, Ken. We need some more crew members."

They headed off one of the more notorious bars in the town. When they got there, a full blown, drunken brawl was underway. Yamato and Ken stepped over men knocked out on the ground and through the bar door.

"Stay close, Ken."

The 17-year-old Captain and his 14-year-old cabin boy walked to the bar. As they approached the bar, the barman sidled over and asked, "Wha' can I do fer ya?"

"Who's your biggest trouble makers here?"

"Dem dere. Names o' Avery, Mack, and Jobe."

"Thanks."

Yamato walked over to the largest crowd in the bar. There were over a hundred men crowded around a group fighting. The three guys in the middle were pummeling anyone who entered the circle, and each person knocked cold was dragged out of the circle. A pile of unconscious men lay unceremoniously in the corner, hung out the window, or tossed out the bar.

"I count 65 bodies total knocked out cold. If it was just from these three, that's pretty impressive."

"Good job, Ken. Try to get them sword fighting."

Ken walked away through the crowd to find some men drunk enough to challenge these brigands. Yamato turned to the man next to him and asked, "'ow long dey been at dis?"

"Yar, 'bout twen'y minutes. Laid dem men yeh see out cold like it were nuh'in'!"

"Seen 'em wit' a blade?" Yamato asked.

"Nar, fis's only."

Suddenly, a man jumped out with a saber pointed at the three men. He was shouting horrible obscenities at them and brandishing his weapon. The three men drew their swords and smirked at the challenger.

"Wha' do yous want?" One of the three snarled.

"So yeh can fight with fis's! Can yeh fight with the sword? I'm da bes' dere is and I challenge yeh!"

"Avery, wha' do yeh t'ink?"

"Jobe, do yeh wan' him? He ain't wort' my time!"

"Mack can take 'im. He show'd interes' first."

Mack walked past Jobe and Every to look at the challenger. He turned back and said, "Nah, he's too drunk. It ain't wort' it!"

However, in this moment, the challenger lunged at Mack's back. Jobe grabbed Mack's left arm, while Avery grabbed Mack's right. They pulled him through them and sliced at the challenger. A fire was lit in Avery's eyes.

"Yeh NEVER attack when a man's back is turned," hissed Avery.

The man who attacked them lay bleeding on the floor. Jobe and Avery turned to leave, but Mach turned back to him.

"You shouldn' be lef' in such pain. I's cruel," Mack said and he ran him through.

Yamato smirked and signaled to Ken to leave the bar.

"Har har har, tha' was great!" The man called Jobe slapped the other two on the back.

"Don' ge' too happy, Jobe," Avery chided.

The three of them stopped in their tracks. A young man with long hair stood blocking their path.

"'ere now, move on! Yer in our way!"

"You fought admirably. How are your sea legs?"

"Wha' do yeh t'ink we are? Pirates?!"

"Are you not?"

"Course nah! We ain't so disrespectable as to be labeled 'Pirate'!"

"Oh of course, common criminal is such a high title. Much more refined than piracy."

"Why yeh ungrateful little-"

"You really should watch your language when talking to your superiors."

"Superiors?! Who da hell are yeh to talk to us jus' like dat?

"Ah Avery, stop toying wit' da boy! Jus' run 'im t'rough!"

Ken and Avery looked at each other, Ken with mild interest and Avery with fury. Suddenly, Jobe lunged at Ken, who parried his attack effortlessly. Mack and Avery attacked Ken at once. Again, Ken fought effortlessly and all three men were thrown to the ground.

"You fought well in there, but if you'd like to learn real combat skills, you'll come with me," Ken stated.

Jobe looked furiously up at Ken, whereas Mack and Avery looked stunned.

"Wha' ship you come from anyhow?" Mack asked.

"Mine."

Avery, Jobe, and Mack whipped around to see a handsome, well-dressed, young blonde smirking at them.

"Yours? Yeh old enough to run a ship?"

"Considering my 14-year-old cabin boy just bested the three of you, I'd say age doesn't really matter. Wouldn't you?"

The three men looked dumbfounded.

"Your hand-to-hand combat skills are quite admirable, but your blade skills leave something to be desired. Join my crew and I will teach you. Oh, if there are any other men like you, I'd like to meet them too."

"Wha's in it fer us?"

"Adventure, combat, treasure, and whatever you make of it."

The three men huddled together and held a whispered conversation. Yamato looked at Ken across from the huddle and noticed he was smiling. After a few minutes, the three broke apart and looked at Yamato.

"Tell us de name o' yer ship."

"The Avenger."

Their eyes widened and suddenly Avery said, "We're in."

"Excellent, let's go."

Yamato and Ken walked towards the docks with Avery, Jobe, and Mack in tow. On the way, they ran into Davis.

"Yamato! The auctioneer is not cooperating!"

"Davis, go with Ken and these men to the ship. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

The five crewmen headed towards the Avenger as Yamato turned down the alley. As he walked into the auction house, he was momentarily deafened by the noise. Tai was struggling with the auctioneer over something.

"What's the problem, Tai?"

"Ah well, I found a couple of good ones, yet this barbarian won't take a reasonable price for them."

"Sir, if you try to rob my men, you try to rob me. That is not something I can stand for. Now, my First Mate is not unreasonable. I suggest you take his price before we do something dishonorable."

The auctioneer looked stunned then asked, "Coul' I interes' yeh in a cartographer?"

"He any decent?"

"Come see fer yerself. Just came in off a slave ship."

Yamato looked at Tai, who shrugged, then followed the auctioneer. When they got to the slave station, they found a boy with red hair covering a small boy with brown hair. Both of them were being beaten ruthlessly.

"Back! All o' yeh!" shouted the auctioneer, but nobody ceased their beating. Some men were laughing mirthlessly, and some men were egging the crueler men on.

Yamato stepped beside the stage where the men were beating the boys and started slapping men with the flat of his blade. Once he separated the men from the two boys, he stood in front of them with his sword raised.

"Any'un dare touches 'em, I'll run 'em t'rough!" Yamato shouted.

Most of the men looked skeptically at the young man standing between them and their sport, but five were foolish enough to not listen. In five flashes of the blade, Yamato and Tai had laid them flat.

The auctioneer said, "Sold to the blonde Captain!"

Tai went over to finalize the deals as Yamato turned to face his new charges. He saw the smaller boy trembling as the older boy tried comforting him.

"Come with me."

The two boys followed Yamato out the auction house. Tai and twelve new oarsmen followed in his wake. Once onboard the _Avenger_, Tai took the new crew to their quarters while Izzy and Cody followed Yamato to his cabin. The younger boy had tears in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He looked fiercely at the Captain, while his older counterpart merely looked curious.

"So, if you're such a fine Navigator, why were you on a slave block?"

"They were trying to sell Cody," said the red head.

"Is he your brother?"

"No, but his parents were murdered when he was 3 and my family took him in. Our town was raided about 5 years ago and we were put on a ship."

"How did you get to be Navigator?"

"My parents were cartographers—mapmakers—and I just had a natural talent for it. My parents were training me to take over their business. I was teaching Cody on the side."

"What is your name?"

"Izumi, but my friends call me Izzy."

"How old are you both?"

"I'm 16 and Cody's 12."

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you. On my ship, neither of you will be slaves. You seem intelligent and every ship needs a Navigator."

"Thank you, sir. This is generosity in its largest form."

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your rooms. Unless, of course, you would like to share."

_END FLASHBACK_

Yamato put his hand on Cody's shoulder. Ken was mixing a concoction to put on Izzy's wound. He had been shot three times in the side and lost a lot of blood. After what seemed like hours, Joe wiped sweat from his brow, handed the three bullets to Ken, sighed, and looked at Cody

"He'll be fine. He's stable. He just needs plenty of rest. Can you watch him for me?"

Cody nodded, looking sick.


	10. Couples Emerge

**------------DISCLAIMER------------**

I realize I haven't been putting these into my chapters lately, but I figured it's pretty obvious that I don't own anything.

**------------REVIEWERS------------**

KoumiLoccness: It's got Michi, but Wonderland is Koumi. I'm going to start writing it again soon. There's only two chapters on it. And I agree. I won't read Taiora. Some of them sound good until I see that it's Tai and Sora lol.

aiSlove: I'm introducing Joe's past in this chapter, along with some more couples involvement!

Neon765: I'm so glad! I really like this story, and I'm glad you are getting excited about it!

SailorStarSaturn: Thanks. I like who Ken is turning out to be too!

**------------STUFFS------------**

Avenger - most feared ship that ever set sail with the most gruesome pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Arg. Yamato's father left it to him when he was a young lad.

Joel - 62 years old, Sora's "Papa", Avenger's Cook for as long as it's been in business—6 years.

Sora - 21 years old, Newest Slave Girl on the Avenger.

Mimi - 20 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 5 years.

Yolei - 19 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 4 years.

Kari - Tai's little sister, 18 years old, passenger on the Avenger for 5.5 years.

Yamato - 21 years old, Captain of the Avenger.

Taichi - 21 years old, First Mate of the Avenger, Yamato's best friend, been on the Avenger as long as the captain.

Izzy - 20 years old, most skilled Navigator, Navigator of the Avenger for 4 years.

Joe - 22 years old, most skilled doctor, Doctor of the Avenger for 3.5 years.

T.K. - 18 years old, Yamato's younger brother, cabin boy been on the Avenger as long as the captain has.

Davis - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Ken - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Cody - 16 years old, cabin boy, Junior Navigator, been with the Avenger as long as Izzy.

**------------RECAP------------**

Yamato put his hand on Cody's shoulder. Ken was mixing a concoction to put on Izzy's wound. He had been shot three times in the side and lost a lot of blood. After what seemed like hours, Joe wiped sweat from his brow, handed the three bullets to Ken, sighed, and looked at Cody

"He'll be fine. He's stable. He just needs plenty of rest. Can you watch him for me?"

Cody nodded, looking sick.

**------------JOE'S ROOM------------**

Joe was sitting in his room with his head in his hands. He was used to mending wounds of all severity for the crew. He was used to mending minor wounds for Yamato, Tai, Davis, Ken, T.K., Cody, and Izzy, but he was not used to having to save one of their lives. The stress and pressure to succeed was even higher with a close friend.

He remembered his first day on the Avenger like it was yesterday. He was the last to join the elite crew. He was unsure how he would fit in on this dangerous ship, but Yamato had made it sound so friendly. He was therefore shocked when he first stepped on the ship's deck.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A young man was sitting with his head in his hands. He had just saved the mayor's daughter from a new disease. At the age of 18, he was the town's main doctor. He had never lost a patient, but he had just come close. His fame had reached other towns as well. No one knew how far his name had spread, but it had spread far and wide. Maybe that's why the Avenger came to their town.

Joe looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and crossed the room.

"How may I help you?" he asked through the closed door.

"I hear you're the best doctor around. I need your help."

Joe opened the door to see a handsome young blonde man. He was clearly worried. Joe looked passed him and saw two men supporting a third. The third was bleeding profusely.

"Bring him in here, quickly. Put him on the table."

The two men supporting the third looked like they were struggling with him. Joe and the blonde helped lift the bleeding man onto the table.

"What happened to him?"

"We were attacked in the town. My first mate stepped in front of a bullet to save my life. Please, can you help him?"

Joe looked from the blonde, his pleading eyes, to the man on the table. He looked at the two younger boys who had carried the man in.

"You, I need to you help me get his shirt off. We will use it to staunch the bleeding. You, go to my cabinet and get these things."

Joe handed him a small list of items and the boy went to the cabinet.

"What are your names?" Joe disliked pirates, but he had a kind soul so he was going to save this man.

"I'm sorry, I have forgotten my manners. I am Captain Yamato Ishida of the Avenger. The man on your table is my first mate, Taichi Kamiya. These are two of my cabin boys and close friends, Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji."

"I am Joe Kido."

Ken came back with the herbs and bandages Joe requested and Davis held the shirt tight to Tai's body. Joe took a long silver tool out of his bag, dipped it in a bowl of liquid, and carefully started to extract the bullet. About thirty minutes later, Joe wiped his forehead and let them know Tai would be okay.

"He was lucky. The bullet missed his lungs. All it did was pierce the shoulder, and I'm sure it hurt. He's lost a decent amount of blood though."

"You hear that Tai," Yamato asked as Tai started to groan, "It's just a flesh wound!"

Everyone laughed. Yamato looked at Joe.

"I get the impression you do not favor pirates. I would, however, ask you if you would like to join me and my crew. We are in desperate need of a doctor, and you seem to be the best."

"I am honored by your proposal, but I do not think I can accept it."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"Certainly. I've never left land, or this town for that matter."

"Ha! Well then, please, accompany me to my ship so you can step foot off land. Then you will be able to make a more informed decision. Do not fear," Yamato added, "I will not kidnap or harm you."

Joe agreed, for who could argue with the logic? This Yamato seemed an honorable man. HowHoweHoHowever, after stepping on the boat and feeling the small waves jostle it up and down, he knew that it was not what he ever wanted to do.

"I thank you for the opportunity, but I think not." He looked a little green.

"Davis and Ken, please escort Joe back to his house. I am sorry I could not convince you. Thank you for your help."

Yamato tossed a pouch of gold towards Joe. He looked stunned.

"Sir, I-I-I cannot accept such a-a generous-"

Yamato laughed, "Please, do accept it and go in peace. Thank you again."

However, when Joe, Ken, and Davis reached Joe's house, they found it ransacked. His parents and older brother were murdered at the kitchen table. A note was left by his brother's hand. Joe dropped to his knees as Davis reached for the note.

"'Joe Kido, you will join our crew or you will suffer the fate of your family. We will return.' Who on earth would have left this?"

Ken drew his sword and turned to face the door. Joe was sobbing on his knees. Davis dragged him behind the table and drew his sword as well. There was a noise outside.

"I t'ink he's back. Let's go check it eh?"

Five men burst into the room; all of them were missing teeth and were in terrible need of a bath. They saw Ken and Davis standing, swords drawn, in front of the grieving doctor. A confused moment of silence passed then the five men attacked. With four slashes from each Ken and Davis, the five men lay slain.

"Joe, you have a choice to make. You can come back with us to the Avenger where you will forever be safe, or stay here. Make your choice!"

Joe looked at Ken with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he saw fire outside his house. There was a man burning his house down with them inside!

In a grievous rage, Joe stood up and charged forward. He ran past Davis and Ken, over the slain men, and out of the door. He tackled the man burning his family's house. Ken and Davis ran outside as twenty men rushed towards Joe. Then ten of them fell as they ran past an alley. Yamato and Tai were coming to their aid.

"I saw another ship docked. I've never heard of them, but they looked murderous. We came after you. Are you okay?"

"Matt, his family is slain. The pirates want Joe. I gave him a choice."

While Ken and Matt were talking, they were defending the doctor and fighting off the attacking pirates. Soon, the four men of the Avenger had laid the men low and picked up Joe.

"My offer still stands," said Yamato.

"It seems I have no choice. What of my town?"

"It will be safe. My crew is taking care of the other pirate ship and they will not bother your town again. We are leaving survivors to tell the world that the famous doctor, Joe Kido, was slain with the rest of his family. No one will be looking for you anymore."

Joe looked at his house as it burned to the ground, "How did you hear of me?"

"Talk spreads in Lorluga."

Joe's face whitened. "More pirates will be coming?"

"Not once they think you're dead."

" Captain Yamato Ishida, I choose to accept your generous offer."

"Great, let's go!"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Joe sighed again. He was glad his best friend was safe. Izzy and Cody had become best friends with Joe after he came aboard. He found out they had joined the crew six months before him after the Avenger's first Navigator was slain. He knew though, that Cody would need some time to recover. He had lost everyone in his pre-Avenger life save for Izzy and he had just come close to losing him too. While Cody had become close with the Captain and his closest friends, Cody would never have gotten over the loss of Izzy.

**------------HELL HOLE------------**

Mimi had been upset all day. Nothing Sora or Yolei could do would calm her. Even the rocking of the ship would not calm her. The ship had set sail a few hours previous. Unable to think of anything else, Sora decided to start singing since she knew how fond Mimi was of her voice.

"Sing to me the song of stars, of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and over again."

Sora had her hand on Mimi's shoulder. Mimi looked at her in surprise.

"So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours."

Mimi joined in.

"I pray to be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope."

Sora and Mimi both stopped singing as Yolei clapped for the two of them.

"Sora, I never knew anyone knew that song!"

"I figured everyone knew that song," Sora shrugged.

"I wish I could sing. I'm not very good. I sound like a cat that had its tail stepped on."

All three girls laughed.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad Yolei," Sora urged.

"I give you my destinyyy; I'm giving you all of meee. I want your symphonyyy singing in all that I aaam at the top of my luuuuuuuuungs!"

"Okay, it could be that bad."

The three girls laughed again. Sora stopped immediately and looked at the door. Mimi and Yolei ceased their laughter as well. Sora had uncommonly sharp hearing. Sure enough, a shuffling sound was made outside and a knock was heard on the door.

"So good of you to finally announce yourself," Sora said, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

The door swung open and Tai stood in the frame.

"I came to tell you that Kari is okay. I also wanted to check on you three."

"We're glad Kari's okay and that's really nice of you Tai."

Tai looked at Yolei, stunned. If she had said more than "Yes, sir" or "Yes, Tai" in the four years she had been on this ship, he'd eat his shoe.

"You might want to go see Joe. You've got a cut on your forehead. It looks pretty nasty."

She stood up and started to leave.

"Actually, go see Ken. Joe's had a tough day. Ken should be able to fix that cut."

She smiled at Tai as she passed by, thanked him, and left. Tai turned back to face Sora and Mimi.

"The Captain would like to speak with you."

"I'm not surprised. Do I need an escort or can I walk there myself?"

"I was to escort you."

"Fine," said Sora as Tai led her out of the room

**------------KEN'S ROOM------------**

"That looks pretty nasty, Yolei."

"It hurts a little. I got hit in the confusion when Sora and Cody attacked the men holding us."

"I'll fix it no problem. It may sting a little."

As he pressed a damp cloth to her forehead, she let out a small gasp. Ken smiled reassuringly and reapplied the cloth. He was so gentle, it startled Yolei.

"You were really brave you know."

Ken looked taken aback, "I was just doing my job, miss."

Yolei blushed and turned her head away quickly. Ken, thinking she had been stung by the medicine again quickly apologized. After reassuring him she was okay, Ken started to dry the wound.

"You really are amazing. You speak so many languages, you have amazing negotiation tactics, and you're very witty."

'_What am I saying?! Oh my goodness, I could be beaten for this! Sor and Meems said I had feelings for Ken, but I don't know. Is this what love feels like? Or is it because he's always been so kind?'_

When Yolei looked at Ken again, she noticed she wasn't the only one blushing. As Ken tried wiping her wound again, he dropped the cloth. They both reached down for it and bumped heads.

"Ouch!" they both exclaimed.

They both laughed and tried to reach for the cloth again. After playfully going back and forth with "you get it" "no you" Ken finally picked it up. When he sat back up, he looked into her smiling face. The next thing anyone knew, Ken had leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was quick and innocent, but it left both of them blushing. Little did they know what that kiss had started.

**------------TAI'S ROOM------------**

"Mimi, are you well?"

She nodded her head.

"Sora says otherwise. While I don't care for her, I do believe she is correct."

She shook her head, but he noticed she had tears in her eyes. He put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head. She was surprised, but he wiped away her tears before they fell. She recoiled as his hands ran across her cheek.

"What's wrong? You know I don't like seeing you like this."

"You—" her voice was so quiet she could've been using all of her energy to speak. Tai understood instantly.

"Kari is my sister. I protect the women I love at all costs."

Mimi looked at Tai with her mouth slightly open. He couldn't tell if she was shocked, scared, or disgusted anymore. All he knew was that he couldn't stand for Matt's rule much longer.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep my sister and you safe."

"What about the Captain?"

"We are all bound to the Code. It forbids slaves to love and marry. It forbids pirates from joining themselves with slaves. Matt has special rules about love. He added extra restrictions which makes his ship different than the others. No woman will ever get raped or abused on this ship. He had good intentions. It's just, you can't stop love."

With that, Tai grabbed Mimi by the waist, dipped her to the side, and kissed her with every ounce of love he could muster. She wrapped her arm around his neck and allowed him to carry her to his bed, truly happy for the first time in months.

**------------YAMATO'S ROOM------------**

"Where on earth did you learn to fight like that?"

Sora sat with her legs and arms crossed in one of the Captain's chairs. She was staring at the wall and remained silent.

"Why must you always be so stubborn?"

A smiled played with the corners of her mouth. She really liked tormenting the Captain.

"I could teach you more, if you'd like to learn more of the skill."

She fully faced him this time, eyes wide. He was moving the desk and a few chairs against the walls of his chambers. He walked behind her, grabbed the chair she was sitting in, and pulled it backwards with her still seated. She stood up as soon as he had finished pulling her and he walked to a cabinet. He grabbed a sword and tossed it to her. He drew his own and faced her.

"Show me what you know."

She felt the sword and swung it a few times to get the feel of the blade. When she was satisfied she lunged at the Captain. His years of fighting and experience allowed him to be prepared as soon as she took the sword in her hand. The blades crashed and clanged as they danced around each other. It was expected that Yamato be one of the best swordsmen alive, but he was completely thrown by her skill. It did not match his by any stretch of the imagination, but she knew how to handle a blade. They twirled and parried, lunged and blocked for a long stretch of time. Sora got lucky, and Yamato didn't fully block her swing in time. She cut his chest slightly, enough to rip the shirt, but not enough to make him seriously bleed. They stopped momentarily while he examined the damage.

"Not bad," but now he wasn't holding back at all anymore. Within ten more minutes, he had disarmed her. He held his sword to her throat and backed her against a wall. Her sword lay useless on the floor ten feet away.

"Do you surrender?" He asked with some amusement.

"Never." She replied sternly.

"Shame," Yamato remarked as he sheathed his sword.

She looked at him stunned for a moment. As she made to leave, he grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him. He put his face next to hers and he rested his chin on her shoulders.

"You ripped my shirt. I'll make you pay for that."

His voice was husky in her ear and sent shivers down her spine. She tried to focus all of her energy on hate, but couldn't manage it. He was rubbing his chin on her face, his stubble tickling her as he continued. She couldn't help it: she laughed. It was music to Yamato's ears. He turned her to face him, and kept one hand around her waist. His other hand ran up and down her back, shoulder, and arm. He intertwined her fingers with his as he raised their hands to his face. He started to kiss the back of her hand. She tried to pull her whole body away, but he held her tightly. His lips traveled from her hand, up her arm, across her shoulder, and to her neck. He gently started kissing her neck as he wrapped her arm around him. His other arm found its way around her slender frame as he pulled her closer. He started to slowly attack her neck and she shivered as she started to give in. Her knees were giving way, but Yamato held her upright. When he sensed she could no longer stand on her own, he smiled into her neck then picked her up and carried her to his bed. He lay her down gently and climbed on top of her. He started to kiss her neck again slowly and he made his way to the other side of her body. First he kissed her shoulder, then down her arm, and finally her hand. He stopped and intertwined both of his hands with hers then slowly raised them over her head. He started kissing down her arms again until he reached her sides. He kissed her left side, crossed over her bare stomach, kissed up her right side, came back to her neck and continued kissing her there. He moved his attack up to her cheeks, over her forehead and down the other cheek. He kissed her chin, her nose, and her forehead. Here breathing had increased so rapidly, she thought her heart would soon pound its way out of her chest. As Yamato dove for her neck again, she reached up and grabbed his ear with her teeth. She slowly started to nibble and pull on it, catching him completely off guard. He started to shiver from her attack. She wound her legs around his as he laid his body on top of hers. As soon as Yamato could pull his ear away, he looked down on her with a smirk on his face. They were both breathing heavily as the tension increased. Slowly, he moved his face towards her, preparing to kiss her lips. Right when they were about to make contact, a knock disturbed their activities.

"Matt, it's Davis. Izzy's up and he wants to see you."


	11. Kari's Feeling

**------------AUTHOR NOTES------------**

I realize I haven't been putting these into my chapters lately, but I figured it's pretty obvious that I don't own anything.

Sorry for the late update. I was moving, but I'm back now. I've introduced everyone's background so now it's to the point where I'm trying to get the plot moving forward. Bear with me in the meantime!

I realize in Chapter 7 I said it was the 18th of April, then the next two chapters it was the 5th of April. That's my mistake. So, we are going to say everything that happened Chapter 7 through Chapter 9 was on the 18th of April, not the 5th. Thanks.

P.S. Why have Sorato writers become an endangered species?

**------------REVIEWERS------------**

**The-name's-AI:** Yes, the pirates that terrorized Joe and his town are dead. Ha ha I was listening to that song at the time and just decided to use it for a lack of a better idea. Well, they are heading out to sea and we know how dangerous that can be ;] I'll try to explain more in future chapters as well! I'm glad you ask lots of questions! You help steer my chapters sometimes.

**Neon765:** Yeah, Davis has a nasty habit of bad timing but…ha ha. Now, all of the characters' backgrounds are in the open! Thanks for the compliment! =]

**MARI:** I've been having so many ideas for my story "Wonderland" that I've neglected the other two I'm updating. Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!

**Digilalalalalove** Hope this satisfies your curiousity!

**------------STUFFS------------**

Avenger - most feared ship that ever set sail with the most gruesome pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Arg. Yamato's father left it to him when he was a young lad.

Joel - 62 years old, Sora's "Papa", Avenger's Cook for as long as it's been in business—6 years.

Sora - 21 years old, Newest Slave Girl on the Avenger.

Mimi - 20 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 5 years.

Yolei - 19 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 4 years.

Kari - Tai's little sister, 18 years old, passenger on the Avenger for 5.5 years.

Yamato - 21 years old, Captain of the Avenger.

Taichi - 21 years old, First Mate of the Avenger, Yamato's best friend, been on the Avenger as long as the captain.

Izzy - 20 years old, most skilled Navigator, Navigator of the Avenger for 4 years.

Joe - 22 years old, most skilled doctor, Doctor of the Avenger for 3.5 years.

T.K. - 18 years old, Yamato's younger brother, cabin boy been on the Avenger as long as the captain.

Davis - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Ken - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Cody - 16 years old, cabin boy, Junior Navigator, been with the Avenger as long as Izzy.

**------------RECAP------------**

They were both breathing heavily as the tension increased. Slowly, he moved his face towards her, preparing to kiss her lips. Right when they were about to make contact, a knock disturbed their activities.

"Matt, it's Davis. Izzy's up and he wants to see you."

**------------IZZY'S ROOM------------**

"Izzy!" Matt burst into the room, followed by Davis.

Izzy was sitting upright in his bed eating something out of a bowl. Cody was perched on the right side of Izzy, Joe was in a corner checking supplies, and Joel was setting another bowl down on Izzy's left. Matt strode over to the foot of Izzy's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Prodigiously better. Between Joe's medicine and Joel's food, I feel I can be back to work in a matter of hours."

Matt laughed, "Take the recovery time Joe recommends and any you need. You're the best navigator we ever had and I'm going to need you soon. Cody can take over until your better."

Cody looked astonished at Matt.

"He's right, Cody. You're a good navigator and you can take over for a couple of days," Izzy smiled reassuringly, "I'm always here if you need any help as well."

"Joel, on your way out, would you tell Tai, Ken, and T.K. to come down here."

"Aye aye Cap'ain," Joel bowed his head as he exited the room.

A disgruntled Tai, T.K., and Ken walked into the room moments later. Matt raised a quizzical eyebrow, but chose not to ask.

"Okay everyone. Tomorrow we really need to get going. We're heading out to sea for a while. Today was our last chance for land for at least a month and clearly it wasn't as relaxing as I had hoped. It's been a long day, but again, it's April 18th. We are heading towards open waters and you know the rumors. We need to be on alert at all times. Rest well tonight men for we're going to need it before long."

Everyone nodded. Joe and Ken helped Izzy lay down in his bed and everyone left the room. Ken, Davis, T.K., and Cody shared quarters. Luckily, they didn't mind sharing quarters. As everyone left Izzy's room, the four youngest walked across the hall to their room. Everyone else turned left. Had they turned right, they would've passed three empty rooms then gone down stairs to lower decks where the rest of the crew slept. The room next to Izzy's was Joe's. Joe bade everyone goodnight and turned left. Kari's room was across from Joe's and between the cabin boy's room and Tai's room. Tai walked past Kari's room, since she had been asleep for a while, and turned right into his room. T.K's room was across from Tai's and next to Joe's, but it was still destroyed so no one entered. Yamato looked back as everyone closed their doors. Tai and the Navigation's rooms were first in the hall, then Kari and Joe's, then the boy's and Izzy's. Each had sizable rooms so the hall was a decent length. Yamato smiled as he closed the door and walked onto the deck. He pulled out a small silver rectangular object as he walked to the railing on the starboard side. He had insisted they go a little ways out to sea for the night—less chance of being attacked from land if there was no land nearby. He leaned on the railing and placed the silver object to his lips and blew. The most extraordinary noise filled the air. It was a sound of longing and pain.

Unknown to Matt, a figure was creeping across the deck with a sword pointed towards him. The figure reached the Captain and placed the sword to his neck. Matt stopped playing and looked slightly amused. A small laugh escaped his lips. He placed the harmonica back in his pocket and held his hands up in surrender. He turned slowly to face his assailant. Fiery eyes stared back at him and her red hair blew gently around her face in the night breeze.

"You caught me. Now what will you do with me," Matt asked clearly amused.

Sora, angry he wasn't taking it seriously pushed the sword farther into his neck and whispered, "Draw your sword if you know what's good for you."

"I suggest we do this in my room. You know that slaves aren't allowed weapons."

"I'm no slave!"

"You are my property, bought and paid for. You know the Code."

"It's bullshit is what it is," Sora hissed.

In her moment of anger, her guard lowered. Matt seized the opportunity and grabbed her sword arm. He took the sword from her and dragged her to his quarters. He threw her inside and locked the door. He tossed the sword back to her and drew his own. Sora breathed heavily as she caught the sword effortlessly. Anger coursed through her veins and hatred filled her eyes. Matt was momentarily startled.

"Why this treatment? Only hours ago you were—"

"Ahhh!"

Sora lunged at him with all her strength. Matt blocked the blow just in time but was forced to take a step back. He pushed her backwards and charged. Their swords clashed and clanged. _"Why is she so angry? Unless… Could it be because of what happened earlier? Why is she so angry about it? She seemed to enjoy it. Maybe that's why. Women are so strange.'_ He started laughing again as he fought with her. It angered her more. Her attacks intensified, but while she was clearly skilled, Matt was unbeatable. He had never lost a sword fight, ever, but he was astonished at her skill. His curiosity overwhelmed him and surpassed his amusement so he disarmed Sora and held her at sword point. They were both sweating and breathing heavily.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I've grown up on pirate ships."

"Yeah, but your parents were slaves," Matt reminded her as she gaze hardened, "Wasn't your father an oarsmen and your mother a whore?"

Sora spit on him. She couldn't do much else since Matt had his sword at her throat and she was pinned in a corner.

Matt wiped his face off with his sleeve, "As slaves, neither parent was allowed a weapon at any time of any kind."

"The chains slaves wear is weapon enough, yet no pirate thinks chains are a threat. Even with the number of pirates strangled."

"'No slave shall ever be in possession of a weapon, of any kind, for any reason. Exceptions: to save their owner's life.'" Matt recited. "'No slave girl shall ever be taken as a bride for a pirate. A slave girl may be a prize, but never joined in wedlock to a pirate. Captains may have as many slave girls as he wishes, as long as none are taken in wedlock. It is forbidden to love a slave. Exceptions: none.'" Matt grimaced and continued, "'A Captain's word is law on his ship. He must always be obeyed immediately. Exceptions: if the Captain's orders interfere with the Code.'"

Sora looked disgusted, "What do you have the whole Code memorized?"

"Mostly. It's the Captain's job to know and enforce the Code."

"Then what was with you earlier?"

"What? A Captain is allowed to enjoy his purchases. Speaking of, what did you buy besides the clothes Mimi and Yolei wanted?"

"You weren't just enjoying your purchase," she hissed venomously.

Matt raised his eyebrow in curiosity but changed the subject, "Was it a dress? You were advised to purchase a summer dress since our destination will be warm."

"A dress? How practical is that? No, I purchased something more practical."

"Which would be…?"

"Cargo pants similar to Yolei and Mimi's and a shirt to go with it."

"More description?"

"Black pants, red shirt."

"More?"

"The only shirts were a strap of cloth."

"So the shirt wraps around your breasts?"

"Only. The black cargo pants had a design on the sides by the bottom of the pant leg. It was a red heart shape."

"Low rising pants, I assume."

"Well it's not like pirates are fashion artists. Any women's clothes are minimal at best."

Matt stared at her, watching her frustration ebb and flow like the waves. She seemed calmer towards him now so he lowered his sword.

"Stay here tonight."

"Not a chance."

Sora walked to the door and pulled. She didn't realize he had locked it. As she reached for the lock, Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"You slashed my silk shirt," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure you can pay to get it fixed. Or just replace it. You have the money to do whatever you want," she said icily.

'_She's not falling for it this time. I have to be more alluring.'_

"Let go of me. I have to get sleep because I have work to do tomorrow. Unfortunately, I have to feed the Captain like a child, so I need to leave so I can—"

But he cut her off. He put his left hand over her mouth and gently tilted her head to the left. He slowly started to kiss her neck. He felt her shiver slightly as he found a sensitive spot. As he deepened his attack, she raised her arms around his neck. Matt smiled triumphantly into her neck and kissed her again as she lowered her hands away from him. Her left hand wrapped around her right fist and she thrust her right elbow into his gut. He was winded long enough for Sora to unlock the door, push him aside, and run into the salty night air.

"Damn it," Yamato cursed when he regained breath. He heard a door close in the distance and knew she had returned to her quarters.

**------------HELL HOLE------------**

"Wake up Meems!"

Mimi uttered an unrecognizable noise.

"What did she say?"

"No idea."

Sora and Yolei looked back at the sleeping form of Mimi. The ship was swaying gently in the early morning waves. The sun was about to rise.

"Mimi, come on wake up!" cried Yolei.

"I need my beauty sleep," Mimi mumbled.

"I hear footsteps. Probably ol' bush brains coming to wake us up, eh Yolei?" Sora winked at Yolei.

"What?!" Mimi bolted upright.

She stood up and ran to the mirror to check her reflection. As she turned around, she saw Sora with her arms crossed with an eyebrow raised in amusement while Yolei struggled to hold in laughter.

"No one is coming." Mimi flatly stated rather than asked.

"Nope," replied Sora. She and Yolei burst out laughing at Mimi's angry face. Sora stopped immediately.

"Ha ha, Sora, but I'm not falling for it again."

There was a knock on the door. The knock was more like cannon fire due to the clear impatience of the visitor.

"How do you always know?" whispered Yolei. Mimi looked alarmed.

"Come on ladies, wake up! We've got a big day!"

"Sorry Meems. Junior bush brains, not senior."

Davis unlocked and opened the door. He walked over the threshold to inspect the room. Two of the girls were sitting on their cots while the third stood near the mirror in their room.

"Let's move. We've got hungry, powerful men waking up soon and they need their breakfast! Yolei, you are to make sure that the beautiful Kari has everything she needs."

"Yes, sir," Yolei bowed and left the room. Sora and Mimi followed before Davis could say anything else and he locked the door behind them.

**------------KARI'S CHAMBER------------**

"Come in," Kari called.

Yolei walked through the door and set a tray down by Kari's bedside. It had been over a month since the incident with Roberto. That had seemed like the longest day in history. Matt and company left to go shopping, the four girls each got to purchase items, then they were all attacked, Roberto came on board while Matt was fighting in the town, she was taken hostage and T.K. was almost killed, then Ken saved the day. Just when everything seemed okay, no one could find Izzy. When someone did, we thought he would join those that had already died. April 18th sucked. Luckily, Izzy survived and made a full recovery. The next town they docked in went smoothly with no problems, and they had been at sea for a week since.

"Here you go, Kari. A nice, healthy, filling breakfast."

Yolei beamed at Kari and Kari gently smiled back.

"What's wrong?"

Kari sighed, "I can never hide anything from you three. It's nothing really."

"Kari, be selfish for once in your life."

Kari laughed a delicate laugh and took a deep breath. She had been thinking about the trip Yamato was making for some time and had been troubled for a month.

"It's just…I think…I can't help but feel something will go wrong on this expedition. Hundreds of people have searched for this treasure and no one has ever returned. I know Matt is a great Captain and he has an unrivaled crew, but it's tempting fate isn't it?"

"Why is Matt so fixated on this particular treasure?"

"Only Tai knows that. He won't tell even me. Regardless, I just don't think it's a good idea. Even though I told him about my feelings, he told me I was just worrying from my run in with Roberto." She sighed again. "He might be right."

"Who knows why you have this feeling Kari, but don't be so quick to dismiss it. If it's bothered you this long, then there's probably a reason for it."

Yolei smiled as she brushed Kari's hair behind her ear. Kari really smiled this time and started on her breakfast. She and Yolei spent the rest of Kari's breakfast talking animatedly until Yolei had to whisk her tray away and return to her chores.

**------------KITCHEN------------**

Yolei returned to find Joel scolding Mimi and Sora nowhere to be seen. Apparently, Mimi had been daydreaming and let Tai's food burn. Three times. Yolei shook her head as she approached the sink with Kari's tray.

"Mimi, that's the third time you destroyed Tachi's breakfast! Yolei you have to help me out. The officers won't be happy with you two if they don't get their breakfast soon. Sora soon after you and hasn't returned from the Captain's chambers."

"Sure thing, Joel." Yolei sidled up to Mimi. Joel was slamming dishes around while he cleaned up Mimi's mess and finished the crew's breakfast. Yolei looked over her shoulder to make sure Joel was busy before she started whispering her plan to Mimi.

"Why am I the one doing this?" whispered Mimi.

"I thought you'd like the time with Tai…" Yolei smirked.

Mimi blushed and said half-angrily, half-amused, "You've been hanging out with Sor too much."


	12. Reason and Treason?

**-AUTHOR NOTES-**

I own nothing.

**-REVIEWERS-**

**dreamrose10:** I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**He-name's-AI:** Thank you! I've been pretty negligent of my stories lately, but I hope you like what I've done so far! Why nervous?

**Michi5463:** I'm so flattered! Thank you! I'm definitely getting to the couples in this chapter, don't worry. I like to take some time to develop plot before jumping right in. My very first fanfic I felt I rushed the couples so I take some time (maybe too much time) now. I hope you like this chapter!

**-STUFFS-**

Avenger - most feared ship that ever set sail with the most gruesome pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Arg. Yamato's father left it to him when he was a young lad.

Joel - 62 years old, Sora's "Papa", Avenger's Cook for as long as it's been in business—6 years.

Sora - 21 years old, Newest Slave Girl on the Avenger.

Mimi - 20 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 5 years.

Yolei - 19 years old, Avenger's slave girl for 4 years.

Kari - Tai's little sister, 18 years old, passenger on the Avenger for 5.5 years.

Yamato - 21 years old, Captain of the Avenger.

Taichi - 21 years old, First Mate of the Avenger, Yamato's best friend, been on the Avenger as long as the captain.

Izzy - 20 years old, most skilled Navigator, Navigator of the Avenger for 4 years.

Joe - 22 years old, most skilled doctor, Doctor of the Avenger for 3.5 years.

T.K. - 18 years old, Yamato's younger brother, cabin boy been on the Avenger as long as the captain.

Davis - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Ken - 18 years old, cabin boy, been with the Avenger as long as the captain.

Cody - 16 years old, cabin boy, Junior Navigator, been with the Avenger as long as Izzy.

**-RECAP-**

Yolei looked over her shoulder to make sure Joel was busy before she started whispering her plan to Mimi.

"Why am I the one doing this?" whispered Mimi.

"I thought you'd like the time with Tai…" Yolei smirked.

Mimi blushed and said half-angrily, half-amused, "You've been hanging out with Sor too much."

**-MATT'S ROOM-**

The Captain was lounging on his bed with his arms behind his head. A beautiful woman was unhappily feeding grapes to him. He had finished most of his breakfast and was now taking his time with the fruit. He knew that as soon as he finished, Sora would leave to continue with her daily chores. He also knew that he would have to start his day's work. It was May 20th and his chance for the greatest treasure of all was drawing closer.

Matt smiled as he finished another grape and turned his head towards Sora and smirked, "I could get used to this."

She looked disgusted as she stood to the side of his bed. He quickly sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her into his lap and rubbed his face on hers. She elbowed him in the stomach and crossed the room. Three steps from the door, it slammed open. Tai burst into the room with an angry look on his face.

"Get out," he snarled to Sora.

"Gladly," Sora snapped back.

Tai slammed the door on Sora's retreating back and faced his best friend. Matt was putting a silk shirt over his toned body as Tai stormed towards him.

'What's up, Tai?" Matt asked while buttoning his shirt.

"You're going to listen to me, and you're going to listen good."

"Would you prefer us to be seated or stand?" Matt asked while tucking his shirt in.

Matt's calm demeanor frustrated Tai, "I don't' think you're taking me seriously."

"Tai, I don't know what you want, so until then, I'll remain indifferent."

"T.K. just told me that he has permission to be with my sister. Well I didn't tell him that, so that means it would be you."

"Do you want your sister to be miserable?"

"No that's not he problem. I mean, yes, T.K should have asked me, but what I mean is-"

Matt held up a hand for silence. His eyes were hard and his face was serious when he addressed Tai, "Our siblings have been going at it for a long time. I walked in on them one night and was most displeased. The only reason I'm turning a blind eye is because we don't want to lose either one of them. They were going to leave the ship if I forbade it."

"So you let them? What about 'no love, romance, or lust on this ship'? The men must go to whore houses to slake their lust when we make port, but your brother is allowed to—"

"Enough. What is it you want? You want me to forbid it? I would have to make them prisoners on my ship to prevent their escape!"

"Where would they go? Steal a row boat and try to row back to shore? There's no land for weeks!"

"Well then? If you don't want me to stop them, what do you want?"

"Well…"

**-GALLEY-**

"You did what?" Sora exclaimed.

"Shh!" Yolei and Mimi hissed.

"The two of you have lost your minds."

"Sora, we can't help it. It's what happens when you fall in love," Yolei sighed.

Mimi and Yolei had just confessed to Sora that they had fallen in love with two of Matt's crewmen.

"I knew Kari had lost her mind, but you two too?" Sora sighed.

"Sora, you'll be proud of us. We're using it to our advantage," Mimi whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Ken told Yolei that only Tai knows why Matt's going after this treasure, and I weaseled it out of Tai."

"And…?" Sora asked.

"Matt wants to change the code."

"What? Why? The code works perfectly for pirates, especially Captains."

"Sora, originally it was an impossible treasure hunt. It was a worthy challenge. But then, four years ago Tai apparently fell in love with me. Matt wanted to do something to help Tai."

"So that's why you always got special treatment," Yolei teased.

"Ha ha, funny," Mimi said.

"I haven't heard this story yet, so can you continue?" Sora asked.

"I haven't either!" Yolei cried in defense.

"Anyway, Matt apparently found the guy who keeps the Code. If Matt brings a certain legendary trinket from the treasure Matt's hunting for to the Keeper of the Code, Matt can have the slave girl rules changed!"

"Just for you and Tai?" Sora asked skeptically.

"Well, Ken and me too," Yolei added.

"You're telling me that Matt's hunting this impossible treasure because of Tai, Ken, and his ego?" Sora asked.

"Well, that's what it sounds like?" Mimi said.

"There's got to be more to it!" Sora cried, frustrated.

"HEY! Can you three help me out or what? Get this food to the oarsmen please!" Joel jokingly scolded.

"Yes Joel," the three girls said in unison.

**-MATT'S ROOM-**

"Tai, you know why we're going where we're going. It's so you and Mimi can be together!"

"Matt, if I can't be with Mimi, and Ken can't be with Yolei, can't you tell your brother to lay off until we get this treasure?"

"Well, you both _have_ done so much for me…"

"It's only fair," Tai added, "plus, it's my sister. Brother laws say I could rip T.K. apart limb by limb."

Matt laughed, "I'll go talk to T.K. about it."

As Matt walked towards the door, Tai asked, "So what about you and the red-head?"

Matt stopped in his tracks and turned to see a sly smirk on his friend's face.

Matt shrugged, "I paid a lot of money for a beautiful specimen. I'm just enjoying the purchase."

They both turned as they heard a gentle knock on the door. Matt finished crossing the room and opened his door. T.K., Davis, Joe, Izzy, Cody, and Ken were standing in a huddle.

"Time already? Well come on in then," Matt ushered them in. He grabbed T.K. by the arm and pulled him aside.

"What's the deal Matt?" T.K. asked confused.

"You and Kari need to lay off for a while."

"What? Why?" T.K. whispered.

"I suggest you wait until Tai and Ken can get what they want before you carry on with what you want. It's only a couple more months until we have it in hand."

T.K. sighed, "I suppose it's only fair."

The brothers smiled and returned to the crowd. Matt spoke first, "How are we doing Izzy?"

"On track, Matt. In fact, if we keep catching wind like we have been, we'll be a week or two early."

"Give it another few weeks then watch for weather changes. They'll come swiftly and unexpectedly."

"Remind me why exactly we're doing this?" Joe asked.

"Why not?" Matt retaliated. _'Only four people know the real reason and I intend to keep this information from everyone. I may regret it, but their safety is paramount.'_

"I can think of plenty of reasons to NOT go on this ridiculous adventure, but reasons for? I have none," Joe replied.

Matt laughed, "Well, we are going. Now that it's settled, let's move on to plans…"

**-HELL HOLE-**

"I don't feel so well," Mimi moaned.

"The Captain did warn us that we would be reaching rougher waters," Yolei reminded her, looking green herself.

It had been two weeks since Mimi told Sora and Yolei Matt's reasoning for seeking the infamous treasure. Sora still couldn't believe that he would risk his ship and crew to change a few rules so that Tai and Ken could be happy. There had to be more. It was just insane otherwise.

Sora alone looked unbothered by the tossing waves, "Close your eyes you two. It'll help with the motion sickness."

Mimi and Yolei leaned against their cots and closed their eyes. Sora started humming a soothing lullaby. It wasn't long before Yolei started softly snoring and Mimi's breathing slowed. Sora stopped humming as she heard gentle footsteps approaching. A soft knock followed and Sora crossed the room to open the door. Kari stood teary-eyed and shaking from head to toe.

"Kari! What's the matter? Come in," Sora ushered Kari into the room and shut the door. She led Kari to her cot and they sat side-by-side while Kari told Sora her fear.

"Don't you see? We're heading to our dooms!"

"You have this feeling that's been ever-present for months? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I told Yolei and she told me there was probably a reason. I've been too scared to approach Matt about it, so I told Tai just now."

"What happened when you told Tai?"

"I don't know what happened, Sora! All I know is that he's never been harsh with me. He's been firm, but never mean. He told me I didn't know what I was talking about and that I should mind my own business," Kari sobbed.

"Well, it's hard for him," Sora started.

Kari looked momentarily stunned. _'This may be the closest Sora's ever come to saying something nice about my brother…'_

"Think about it. He sees his little sister happily in love," Kari blushed but Sora smiled and continued, "and he's allowed it. He's watched you fall in love with your best friend and your love has been allowed. Meanwhile, he's been in love with a girl for four years, yet he's forbidden to have feelings for her for reasons beyond his control. It's hard on anyone, and four years is a long time to be secretly in love with someone."

"Sora, I never thought of that. I guess I was so far removed from reality with T.K. that I didn't think how hard it must've been for my brother. Ken too, apparently. I've been so selfish! Oh Sora, what can I ever do to make it up to the four of them?"

Sora wrapped her arms around the distressed Kari and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. Sora stroked Kari's head comfortingly and allowed Kari to calm down. Once Sora was satisfied that Kari had hold of herself, she spoke.

"Kari, don't worry about it. Yolei and Mimi are happy for you. They are patient and hold no ill will towards you. Ken seems to be patient as well and in no danger of hating you. As for Tai, he's probably a little stressed and a touch jealous. He'll come around and apologize later. You know what you mean to him and you've seen what he'll do to anyone who just threatens to harm or distress you. I'm sure he's beating himself up, rightly, for his outburst. Don't worry, Kari. Everything will work out in the end."

"She's right, Kari," Mimi said. She and Yolei had woken during Sora's comforting, "we love you too much to hate you!"

"The only way anyone could possibly hate you is because it's impossible to hate you, Kari. You have the sweetest disposition and the most forgiving nature," Yolei added.

"Think of it this way: at least one of us is wicked happy," Mimi laughed.

Kari smiled at the three of them, "Thank you, all of you. Sora, I'm so glad Matt found you. You're the closest thing to a Mom I've ever had."

Sora smiled as she, Mimi, and Yolei enveloped Kari in a big group hug. Loud footsteps echoed in the hall beyond and Tai burst through the door.

"Sora, the Captain wants to see you. Yolei, Ken wants to see you. Mimi, please go to my quarters. My bed needs making," Tai ordered. As soon as the three girls left he added, "Kari, can we talk?"

**-KEN'S ROOM-**

Mimi knocked on Ken's open door and entered the room. She looked around but there was no sight of Ken. Suddenly, a creak made her turn. Ken was standing behind the door, closing it with his left hand while he held his right hand behind his back. Yolei gasped and took a step back.

"Ken! You startled me!"

Ken silently walked towards her, right hand still behind his back. As he approached her, he lifted his left hand to the level of his face, which remained impassive. Yolei took a step back as he brought his right hand to meet his left. He held a simple handkerchief in his right hand. He draped it over his left fist, lifted his right hand momentarily then dropped it quickly back to the cloth. He yanked the cloth from his hand and his left hand held a beautiful carnation.

Yolei gasped and blushed, "Thank you Ken."

He pulled out a tall cup filled with water and Yolei set the flower in it. As Yolei looked at the flower, Ken wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Ken," Yolei whispered, "we mustn't!"

"Matt told T.K. and Kari to knock it off for a while. I see it as we're just catching up…"

Yolei blushed as Ken began kissing her neck. She turned to face him and they both smiled. Ken leaned in to kiss her lips. She fell into his arms and he carried her to his bed.

"I think it's time," Ken whispered in her ear.

Yolei blushed, but nodded.

**-TAI'S ROOM-**

"I'm glad you fixed things with Kari," Mimi smiled at Tai. His head was resting on her shoulder.

"I felt terrible," he sighed. "She didn't do anything to deserve my frustration. It's just been so hard. I love you so much," Tai looked at Mimi. "There I said it. I love you!"

Mimi looked temporarily shocked, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Tai looked stunned but wiped away the tear. He was relieved to see a smile cross her delicate features.

"I love you too, Tai."

"My sister and T.K. have been having all the fun. I'd say we've got some catching up to do."

Tai smirked as he kissed Mimi's hand. He moved his way up her arm to her neck. Mimi grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bed. Tai smiled as he gently lay her down and climbed on top of her. His foot caught in a shirt he left on the floor and toppled on top of Mimi. She uttered a startled cry and Tai covered her mouth with his hand.

"Are you okay?" she half laughed, half whispered.

"Yeah," Tai chuckled. "Shall we try this again?"

Mimi laughed as she pulled Tai's face towards hers. Their lips met in a smile.

**-MATT'S ROOM-**

"Enter," Matt responded to the gentle knock on his door.

Sora walked over the threshold and closed the door behind her. She looked around the room. Matt was nowhere to be found. She silently glided across the wooden floor. A rug or two lay about the room. Sora stopped on one of the rugs and spun on the spot. Matt was too quick. He put his hand on her mouth and spun her so her back was to him.

"I need you to listen to me. I'm glad you came because I need your help. Many lives are in grave danger. We have a traitor aboard."


End file.
